Past Present and Future
by raysweetie
Summary: An old enemy of Winston ,kidnaps Ray .
1. Default Chapter

Title: Past, Present, and Future 1/?  
  
Authors Jenn and Susie  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Summary: An old enemy of Winston from 'Nam goes after Ray   
  
Warning: There is violence in this story.  
  
Disclaimers: We do not own the RBG. They are the property of D.I.C.  
  
Archive: Yes   
  
Notes: This was betaed by a very good friend of mine - Sandy Fiebranz - who has done a wonderful job for me.  
  
Winston was fast asleep on a bus ride back to Ghostbusters headquarters. He was exhausted from his trip. He was coming back from visiting his parents. He arrived home shortly. When he walked inside, he noticed the guys were gone. He smiled over at Janine, who was filing her nails.  
  
"Hi Janine," Winston said.   
  
"Hi Winston. How was your weekend with your parents?" she asked.  
  
  
  
Winston smiled. "It was fine. My nieces and nephews kept me busy throughout the weekend. I'm exhausted."   
  
"You look like it," Janine replied, smiling. "Well, the guys went on a call, so you can take a nap if you want. They won't be back for a while."  
  
Winston looked a little concerned. "Do you know if it was a bad one? Maybe I should meet them," Winston said.   
  
"No, Egon said that by the man's description, it just a class 3. It was haunting that old theater near Central Park," Janine said, still smiling.  
  
Winston nodded and headed upstairs. A few moments later the phone rang.  
  
He giggled to himself as he heard Janine answer it. "Yeah? Ghostbusters. If you've got the ghost, we've got the place to keep them."  
  
***  
  
Etco-1 pulled up in front of the old theater that had seen better days. The group quickly jumped out and put on their gear. Ray looked around. "Shouldn't there be someone to meet us?" he asked.  
  
Peter turned his ion gun on. "I guess we just go in and bust that ghost."  
  
"Strange," replied Egon. "One would think someone would be here."  
  
  
  
Peter shook his head. "Well, we get paid either way, so let's go bag us a ghost."  
  
"Yeah," Ray spoke up. "No ghost haunts this theater while I'm here. I used to come here when I was a kid. This place brings back good memories."  
  
Peter smiled at Ray's enthusiasm, "Got that right, Tex." They entered the theater but unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them from inside the old theater.   
  
Once they were inside, Peter turned to Egon. "Spengs, should we split up?"  
  
Egon nodded. "I feel we will have more of a chance to capture him quicker that way, since we are dealing with only a class three."  
  
Ray started to eagerly go off on his own. "Okay spook, come out with your hands up!" Ray smiled at his joke. He was getting nothing on the PKE meter so far, except he believed that he saw something moving behind the curtain.   
  
  
  
"Okay pal, you're mine!" Ray aimed his PKE meter towards the curtain.  
  
  
  
"No, YOU'RE mine!" someone said, jumping out from behind the curtain holding a gun and pointing it at Ray.  
  
Ray gasped but quickly recovered, aiming his proton gun at the stranger. The man laughed as he carefully shot it from Ray's hand. Ray grabbed his hand, wincing at the pain he felt shooting through it.   
  
The man smiled evilly at Ray. "It's just a scratch, but next time I'll shoot that hand off." He moved behind Ray, still holding his gun on him. "Move, Chubby, or die!"  
  
"W-What do you want with me?" Ray asked, shaking a little.  
  
  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," the man said, still smiling evilly at Ray.  
  
  
  
Ray gulped, trying not to lose it. The man blindfolded him and put him in the trunk of a car. He had taken Ray's proton pack and left it behind with a note.   
  
About an hour later, Peter and Egon met back at Ecto. Peter noticed the engineer had not yet returned." Say, where's Ray?" He then added, "Did you find that ghost?"  
  
"I do not know Peter. He should be back by now," Egon said. "And no, not a sign of that ghost. Hmm, that's very strange. Perhaps, Raymond is still looking for it."  
  
"Yeah, maybe. Let's search for him. He went that way," Peter said, pointing towards the stage and Egon nodded.  
  
They took off in that direction. "Raymond!" Egon called.  
  
"Ray!" Peter cried. There was no answer. "Egon, where could he be?" Peter asked.  
  
  
  
"I do not know, Peter," Egon said. "Let's split up. We'll cover more ground that way. Keep in touch with your walkie-talkie."   
  
Peter nodded as he headed towards where the bathroom used to be. Suddenly he heard a gunshot and ran towards the sound. "Egon! Egon! Did you hear that?" he shouted into his walkie-talkie.  
  
"Yes, Peter. I heard it," Egon's voice crackled over the speaker.  
  
"Good. It sounded like it was coming from the ladies' room. Egon, I'm going to check it out."  
  
"Be careful, Peter. I'm not that far from you. I'm on my way."  
  
Peter ran as fast as he could, hoping that Ray was all right. He ran into where the bathrooms used to be, only to find Ray's proton pack and a note on the floor. "What the heck?" he muttered as he picked up the pack and the note. He quickly called Egon on the walkie-talkie. "Egon!"   
  
"Yes Peter?" Egon asked.  
  
"How far are you?"  
  
"I'm just turning the corner," replied the older man.  
  
"Then hurry! I found something," Venkman said.  
  
Egon ran into the bathrooms where Peter was and stopped in his tracks when he saw the stricken look on Peter's face. "Peter?" he asked   
  
"I-I found this," Peter said with tears in his eyes as he gave Egon the note. He carefully opened it up and began to read it:  
  
I've got your chubby friend here, Zee. I told you I would make you pay for sending me to prison and interfering with my fun. You do remember what I did to that pretty Vietnamese girl? She wasn't too pretty by the time I got done with her. Maybe I'll do the same thing to Chubby.  
  
  
  
Egon gasped and stared at Peter. What did this note mean? Peter quickly recovered from reading the note. He knew he had to stay calm for Ray. "Spengs... You okay?"  
  
Egon didn't answer but just kept staring at Peter.  
  
"Come on, Spengs. We better head for home - and Winston better have answers for me or else," Peter said grimly.  
  
Egon, coming out of his daze, nodded as he quickly placed the empty trap back in Ecto. The ghost, if there ever was one here, would have to wait. This was more important   
  
****  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back at Headquarters, Winston tossed and turned in his sleep, having flashbacks from 'Nam. "Don't do it, Dwayne!" he cried. "I won't let you!" He was sweating as he tossed around in his bed. In his dream he saw the girl being beaten by the men he once called brothers.  
  
  
  
"If you ever rat on us, you're next," Dwayne had said to him.  
  
  
  
"Winston!" he heard someone else calling in his dream. In his dream Winston turned around.   
  
"Winston!" the voice said again. This time, it was more forceful.  
  
Winston woke up with a gasp. "Pete?" he whispered, still sweating from his nightmare.  
  
***  
  
Peter suddenly grabbed Winston by his collar. "Someone took Ray. Someone who KNOWS you." Peter shoved the note in front of Winston's face. "I want some answers, Winston and I want then now!" he shouted, his voice strong with venom.  
  
Winston gulped, still not completely awake yet. He stared at Peter and read the note, his dark skin suddenly looking pale. Egon pulled Peter away from him. "Peter-please, calm yourself," he said. Winston was still looking pale. "Come gentlemen, let's go into the kitchen," Egon said. "I'll make some cocoa."  
  
"Yeah, like cocoa solves everything! Someone took Ray! Someone Winston knows!"  
  
"Peter, I said: calm down."  
  
Winston and Peter nodded and they walked downstairs.   
  
  
  
"Winston?" Egon asked as they entered the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Winston looked down at the floor. "I was hoping it was only a nightmare," he admitted with a sigh.  
  
Peter sat down waiting for Winston to say more. Egon made some hot cocoa. "So what's all this about, Winston? Why does this guy have Ray?" Peter asked.  
  
"It started back in 'Nam," Winston muttered.  
  
Egon put a hand on his shoulder, knowing Winston didn't bring up 'Nam much. Winston smiled at him a little. "Like I said, it started back in 'Nam," he said, closing his eyes, remembering.  
  
  
  
****  
  
1972  
  
Winston had just arrived at the camp. Soon after, he reported to the CO: Lieutenant Thomas Huller. The lieutenant was going over some paper work and looked up when he heard someone enter. Winston stood at attention. "Corporal Winston Zeddemore, reporting for duty, sir."  
  
"At ease solider. My name is Lieutenant Huller. First off, let me explain the rules around here to you. From now on, no more saluting. It's a risk factor, and if the gooks saw you do that, your arm would be shot off, not to mention my head. I know this order may not make sense and doesn't go by the book. But Corporal, we are just outside enemy territory and we have to make our owns rules to survive."  
  
"Yes sir," Winston said.  
  
"And one more thing - don't call me sir. I don't want the gooks around here knowing my rank," Huller said.  
  
"But sir, aren't they on our side?" Winston questioned.  
  
"I don't trust any of them."  
  
Winston nodded. "Yes, sir. Then what do you want me to call you?"  
  
"You can call me Tom. Okay, now that that's taken care of, let me introduce you to the rest of the squad."  
  
Winston nodded as he followed the Lieutenant out. The CO took him over to the hooch, where four men sat around playing cards. "Zeddemore, this is the squad. That one with the full house is Private John Taylor. The one next to him on his right is Private Mike Scott. On his right is First Sergeant Kenneth Rogers, and standing is Second Sergeant Dwayne Hicks." Winston nodded and he shook each man's hand.   
  
****  
  
Winston got to know them in the next couple of days. They were given a short leave before they were to go out on a mission and it was always a heavy battle because they were so close to the enemy.   
  
"Yo. Zee, whatcha doing?" John asked, walking up to him  
  
Winston looked up at him. "Writing my parents. He paused for a moment. "You know, in case it gets bad over here."  
  
"In case it gets bad over here?" John answered, smiling. "It's hotter than the blazes of Hell over here, and the rain never stops. You'd think with all this rain it would be cool. You've got Gooks shooting at ya left and right. Man, you're nuts! Of course it's gonna be bad over here! he teased. "Hell, I plan, if I get out of here alive, on never coming back here. I mean, we'll be lucky if we come back alive at all from this mission."  
  
Winston never took his eyes off John. "Hey Zee, me and the boys are going to have a bit of fun. Want to join us?"  
  
  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"It's gonna be fun."  
  
"Well, that's what you think, buddy," Winston replied.  
  
******  
  
"Hey Winston, as much as I am enjoying your story, what's this got to do with Ray being kidnapped?" Peter yelled, jumping up and knocking his cup off the table.   
  
"Easy, Peter. Let Winston finish."   
  
Peter gave Egon a stern look, but sat back down. "He better get to the point. Ray could be dead by the time he's done."  
  
Winston winced at that, knowing all too well what Dwayne Hicks was capable of.  
  
****  
  
John tried again. "Come on, Zee! This could be our last night on earth. You know that the LT is sending us in tomorrow and it's going to be a dangerous assignment. You don't want to die a lonely man, do you?"  
  
"Just what do you mean?" Winston asked, not too sure if he really wanted to know.  
  
John moved closer to him. "Well, you know that village that gave us the wrong directions the other day? Just before we got our leave?"  
  
Winston nodded. "Yeah, I remember. They told us it was to be where the chopper would be waiting but instead it led us right into a swarm of gooks - and Lieutenant Harris was killed."  
  
***  
  
"Winston, why do you refer to them as gooks?" Egon asked.   
  
Winston looked at Egon. "I guess we just did over there. I'm not really sure. Does it bother you, Egon?"  
  
Egon nodded slightly. "It just doesn't sound nice."  
  
"You've got to understand. It was a hard time over there."  
  
Egon nodded and Peter stood up again. " Winston get on with it or else."  
  
Winston swallowed." Right. Sorry, Peter." Peter only glared at him.  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Yeah, don't remind me," John said coldly.  
  
"Well, you did ask," Winston replied just as coldly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well anyway, we saw some nice looking chicks there and me, Mike, and Dwayne are going to get us one," John said with a slight grin on his face.  
  
Winston glanced nervously at him. "You're kidding," he said. "You can't do that! It's against regulations!"  
  
  
  
"Nope. Besides, since when do we listen to regulations? We're in the middle of nowhere out here. The big boys don't care what happens to us. So come on, man, live a little!"  
  
Feeling as though he didn't have a much of a choice, Winston went with them. At first it was all fun and jokes but than it got serious. Spike, Dwayne's nickname because of the way his hair went crazy. "Hey, let's take one and make sure she doesn't bring any more gooks into our world." He grabbed a girl as she tried to walk by. "This one," he whispered.  
  
"Whoa guys! You're not seriously going to do this?" Winston demanded.  
  
  
  
"Stay down, Zee," John warned.  
  
Winston stared at Dwayne. "Spike, you can't do this!" he snapped.  
  
Dwayne pointed his gun at Winston. "Shut up or you'll get us all killed!" Dwayne said loudly.   
  
Dwayne went inside the hut with the girl. He held a gun to her head. Winston was so horrified that he stood there, not knowing what to do. The woman was screaming and crying, trying her best to get away.  
  
"Let her go, Spike!" Winston pleaded.  
  
"Shut up, Zee! Shut up man!" Dwayne said, dragging her out. He pointed his gun at Zeddemore. Winston nodded, backing off. He stared at her family. They were also crying and begging for Dwayne to stop.  
  
  
  
The nineteen year old solider stared at them "I'm sorry," Winston said with tears in his eyes. He was speaking in their language so they would understand him. Her family stared angrily at him. Her mother spit in his face.  
  
The men took the girl into the woods and found a hut that was no longer used. Winston now put it together. "T-This was all a plan from the beginning." It wasn't a question but a statement.  
  
John nodded, smiling. Dwayne threw the crying girl into the hut. During the night, all of them except for Winston had their way with her. She was scared and begged them not to hurt her. Winston stared as he kept watch with tears in his eyes and his stomach turning. He would remember this night for the rest of his life.  
  
"Yo Zee, it's your turn," Mike called out.  
  
  
  
"Forget it!" Winston snapped. "I want nothing to do with this."  
  
  
  
"What? You can't say no! This is a group effort here!" Mike said angrily. "Yo Dwayne, Zee's backing out."  
  
Dwayne stood up. "You can't do that!"   
  
"I can and I will. I'm not going to touch her," Winston said.   
  
"I'm ordering you to, Corporal," Dwayne said standing right in front of Winston.  
  
"I'm not doing it. That's one order I will not obey."  
  
"Then I'll have you court marshaled!" Dwayne replied angrily. He stopped and looked back at the other two. "Yo man, I think Zee's a little queer. Maybe he has feelings for this gook. What do you think, boys?" Dwayne asked, laughing. "That's it, isn't it, Zee? You got feeling for the gook?"  
  
  
  
Winston slowly backed away, angrily ignoring them.   
  
"Oh look! The little queer man is backing off!" Dwayne teased. The other two laughed.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Peter suddenly grabbed Winston, and even though Winston was taller and stronger, Peter lifted him off the ground. "You stood there and let them hurt that girl?"  
  
Winston hung his head. "Do you think I wanted to? There was nothing I could do. You weren't there, Peter. You don't know what went on over there and you have no right to judge me, either!"  
  
Peter slowly took a deep breath and then let Winston go. "Just tell me this much: what happened to the girl?"  
  
Winston swallowed. "After they... You know... They were afraid she'd tell someone, so Dwayne had her shot."  
  
****  
  
Ray tried to open his eyes, but when he did, he saw that it was dark and he could feel the movement of a car underneath his body. He tried to remember what had happened and it was coming back to him slowly. They had been on a call at the old theater to catch a class three ghost, but there had been no ghost - only a trap. Now as he lay inside the trunk of the car, he wondered what was going to happen to him.  
  
  
  
Ray listened as the car finally came to a stop. He heard footsteps as someone approached the trunk. Finally, the trunk was opened and Ray was roughly pulled out. Once someone yanked off his blindfold, he saw three men staring at him. Ray gulped as he was pulled inside an abandoned warehouse.   
  
  
  
"Move it, Chubby," one of the man said in a raspy voice as he shoved Ray inside.  
  
Ray sighed at his new nickname. They forced him to sit in a chair and then one of the men tied him up. He gulped, sweating. "W-What do you want with me?" he stuttered, still shaking.  
  
  
  
Without warning, Dwayne punched him in the eye. He punched Ray so hard that it felt like his neck would snap. "Did I tell you that you could speak?" Dwayne growled dangerously.  
  
Ray didn't say anything. His eye was already starting to swell shut.   
  
"Did you leave the note like I asked?" Dwayne asked the other man.  
  
The other man nodded, knowing what would happen to him if he had failed in the assigned task. Ray was shaking. Dwayne noticed this and grabbed Ray off the chair and held him by his shirt. "Your friend Zeddemore is going to pay for what he did to us," Dwayne said. Then, he threw Ray back down on the chair.  
  
Ray gulped. "W-why?" was all Ray could ask. He lowered his head.   
  
Dwayne laughed and raised Ray's head so he could look him in the eyes. "Why not?" he smiled. "When you're at war, Chubby, you have to understand a few things. One is the first rule of war: always watch your back. The second is: always watch your partner's back. Winston didn't do that with us, and for that, he's gonna pay."  
  
"What?" Ray cried out, not understanding. "That doesn't sound like Winston! He always watches our backs!"  
  
"Well, he didn't watch ours!" Dwayne said. "He ratted on all of us, and nearly got us killed!"   
  
"No! I won't believe it! You must've been doing something pretty bad for him to do that," Ray protested. Dwayne punched Ray again - this time in his stomach. Ray couldn't double over since he was tied up. He wheezed and sucked in his breath, tears of pain forming in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"What do you know about it? You weren't even in 'Nam! You were probably still in your diapers," Dwayne snapped.  
  
Ray shook his head. "No, I wasn't in diapers. I was in high school."  
  
Dwayne again punched Ray, this time knocking the chair over. "You listen to me, boy! So you were in high school?"   
  
Ray nodded.  
  
"Well lookie here, boys. We've got us a wuss here. No wonder Zeddedmore joined those Ghostbusters. Wusses stay together," Dwayne sneered.   
  
"Just because I went high school doesn't make me a wuss!" Ray yelled, only to receive another blow - this time to the side his head from Dwayne. Then Dwayne pulled the chair back up and stared into Ray's brown fear-filled eyes.   
  
  
  
Ray swallowed, shaking. He didn't know what went on over there, but he knew what war was like, but he knew Winston. He also knew his friend would never do anything to desert his teammates unless they did something horrible. "Winston would never do that!" he protested again.  
  
  
  
"Yeah? Well let me tell you my point of view over what happened," Dwayne snapped. "Winston's testimony sent us to prison for life with no chance of parole," he said angrily. "Me and the boys here escaped three months ago."   
  
  
  
Ray swallowed deeply as Dwayne began to tell him his side of the story, making it sound like it was all Winston's idea. "You're lying!" Ray snapped when he was done. "Winston would never do that!"  
  
"You don't know him very well, do you?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"I know him better than you do!" Ray retorted. "And I know he wouldn't do anything like that," he said, looking away. Dwayne punched him again, this time drawing blood. Ray felt in run down in his mouth. Fine, he thought. He busted my lip.  
  
  
  
"Fine! Well, it doesn't matter," Dwayne said with a smile. "Because you'll be our bait and we'll get even with him one way or another."  
  
Ray stared in horror as Dwayne held a gun to his head. Please hurry guys, he thought.   
  
***  
  
Peter ran his hand across his face. "Winston, you said they killed the girl." He paused for a moment. "Will they kill Ray?"  
  
Winston nodded.   
  
"Well then, we have to stop them. Egon, get that PKE meter ready to find Ray," Peter ordered.  
  
"No."  
  
Egon and Peter turned around and stared at Winston. "What do you mean by NO?" Peter demanded.  
  
"This is between me and them. I'll find and save Ray."  
  
"Winston, that's not a very good idea. Peter and I should help," Egon said worriedly.  
  
"No. I've got to do this on my own. Thirteen years ago, I stood around and let a girl die - but not this time. I swear - not this time."  
  
TBC 


	2. Past ,Present and Future 2

Part 2  
  
Peter stared at Winston. "Like hell you're going to do this on your own! Ray's our friend."  
  
Winston whirled around. "He's my friend too."  
  
"Yeah, and he's in trouble because of YOUR past. They had no right to take him!" Peter was angry and he wasn't bothering to hide it, either.  
  
Egon gently touched Peter's shoulder. The physicist turned back to Winston. "Winston, if you feel you must do this, then go. But Peter and I will also look for Ray. We are a team, and there is no I in team."  
  
Winston nodded. "Thanks guys," he said, sighing.   
  
"Winston?" Peter said.  
  
"Yeah, buddy?" Winston asked.   
  
"I'm sorry I was upset with you earlier. I'm just worried about Ray," Peter said, putting a hand on Winston's shoulder. "I know how hard it must have been over there."   
  
Winston closed his eyes. "You have no idea, Peter. Come on, let's go find him."   
  
Peter nodded.   
  
Egon smiled. He was glad that Winston had finally come to his senses. They would have a better time finding Ray together.  
  
****  
  
Mike looked at Dwayne as he stood up and looked down at a now unconscious Ray. "Man, that was fun! I've hadn't had this much fun since... Well, you know."   
  
Dwayne looked back at Mike and John. "Okay, you morons. Get Chubby on the plane. We leave for 'Nam tonight." He watched as they picked Ray up and smiled. Everything was going as planned.   
  
As he walked out, Dwayne left a note where he knew Winston would see it. The note read: Zee, we're taking your friend to the same place the girl died. Come and get us.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Once they were on the plane, Dwayne sat down in the co-pilot's seat while John made a last minute check up. "Okay, Taylor. Let's get going "  
  
John nodded as the plane went down the runway and took off.  
  
When Ray finally woke up, he was very unfamiliar with his surroundings, just like he was back in the warehouse. "W-Where are we?" he moaned.  
  
"You don't recognize it, Stantz?" Dwayne asked. "Well, why should you? You were only in high school," he laughed. "I'd forgotten."   
  
Ray guessed, "'N-Nam?"  
  
"Very good. Chubby gets a gold star," Dwayne said. "Maybe now you'll start to understand things from our point of view."  
  
Ray didn't say anything. He was too scared. He looked around. It looked like they were inside a small hut made of grass and it had definitely seen better days. It had bugs crawling all over the place and snakes as well. He shuddered. Ray hated snakes. Bugs he could take, but not snakes. "My friends will find me," he said, knowing that he was speaking the truth.  
  
Dwayne put his face in front of Ray's. "That's what we are counting on, Chubby."  
  
"STOP CALLING ME CHUBBY! MY NAME IS RAY STANTZ, NOT CHUBBY!"  
  
Dwayne stared angrily at him. "You think that you're calling the shots now, partner? I don't think so!" He punched Ray full-force in the stomach.   
  
Ray leaned forward as far as he could, gasping for breath. "You're a jerk!" Ray wheezed and Dwayne punched him again.   
  
"Anything else you'd like to add, you little twerp?" Dwayne asked. "You know something, Stantz? You're nothing in this world!"   
  
"I don't have to listen to you," Ray said, trying not to cry. "I'm more important in this world than you ever will be!"  
  
"Oh really? Who else are you gonna listen to? Those so-called friends of yours?" Dwayne laughed. "Do you honestly THINK Winston even cares what happens to you? He didn't with us, so why should he with you?"   
  
"Because he's my friend," Ray snapped.  
  
"He was ours too," Dwayne said angrily. "Or so we thought."  
  
Ray stared at Dwayne and the others. "I don't believe you! Winston would never be friends with the likes of you!"  
  
Suddenly Dwayne spotted a large and heavy stick lying on the ground of the hut. He picked it up and struck Ray hard on the head with it. The occultist crumpled to the floor. "Get him out of my sight. You know where to put him."  
  
One of the men nodded as he grabbed hold of Ray's legs and dragged him away.  
  
Dwayne smiled. "Okay, Zee. We're waiting."  
  
***   
  
Egon shook his head as they stared at the empty warehouse. "Ray was here but he's not now."  
  
Winston walked over to the chair where he figured Ray and been tied up and saw the note. He cursed under his breath. "They took him to 'Nam."  
  
Peter hurried over to him. "What do you mean they took him to 'Nam?"  
  
Winston handed him the note and Peter scanned it. "Then I guess we go to 'Nam."  
  
"Peter, there is no way you're going."  
  
"Sorry Winston, but we're going, so we better get back to pack."  
  
Winston shook his head. He knew there was no way to talk Peter out of this.  
  
Soon the three Ghostbusters were on a plane that was for Vietnam. It had been a long trip - well over twenty hours in flight, not including connections between airports, and both Egon and Peter were jet-lagged. They tried their best to stay awake but sleep soon overcame them - even though they had tried to sleep on the plane. Winston looked down at his sleeping friends. "I'm sorry guys, but I've got to go the rest of my way on my own."  
  
Winston left Egon and Peter sleeping in their hotel room. Several hours later, he arrived in the place he knew that Dwayne and the others would be - the place where the girl died thirteen years earlier. "Hicks, I'm here!" he called out.  
  
Dwayne stepped from the hut. "Well, well, well. Lookee who's here. Nice to see you, Zee. Too bad that Chubby here can't say the same thing." Dwayne stepped back and Winston let out a gasp as he saw Ray hanging upside down by his legs. He was shirtless, unconscious and there wasn't a place on his body that wasn't bruised or bleeding.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Winston asked angrily.   
  
Dwayne laughed and pointed to Ray, "Don't worry, Zee. He's still alive."   
  
"Look man," Winston said. "I'm the one you want! Leave him alone!"   
  
"But he's been the perfect guest so far! No complaints from him," Dwayne smiled.   
  
"That's because he can't complain," Winston snapped and ran over to Ray. Dwayne suddenly stuck his foot out and Winston landed on his face. The men all laughed, but Winston got up and went to Ray. "Ray-Ray man, wake up-" Winston cried.   
  
"W-Winston? Y-You came-" Ray moaned, his eyes half-open.   
  
"Of course I did, buddy," Winston said. He quickly turned back to Dwayne. "Cut him down, Dwayne!"   
  
  
  
Ray closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness once again. Winston angrily ran towards Dwayne. Dwayne smirked as he pointed his gun at him.   
  
Winston stopped short. "Look Dwayne, it's me you want. Let him go," Winston pleaded.  
  
"What, and then everything will be all peachy again, Zeddemore? No, I don't think so!" Dwayne said.   
  
"Why keep him? What more could you possibly do to him?" Winston asked angrily.   
  
"Make you suffer," Dwayne replied angrily. "Like you made us."   
  
Winston gulped. "Look man, you put yourselves in that prison-" he began.   
  
"No, I believe you did!" Dwayne said angrily and punched Winston in the stomach.   
  
The guys laughed as Winston leaned over, grabbing his stomach.  
  
"I don't want to fight you, m'man," Winston said angrily.   
  
"Like you can anyway, queer boy," Dwayne said, laughing at him.   
  
Winston's face turned red with anger. He lunged at Dwayne, who swung with his feet, kicking him in the stomach. Winston fell back and John, Kenneth, and Mike grabbed him by his arms. Winston struggled, but he couldn't get loose. Dwayne went right up to him. "Let us go man," Winston growled.   
  
"Forget it," Dwayne said. "You deserve to die just like any other trader," he snapped and punched Winston in the eye just like he had done to Ray earlier.  
  
"Oh, so you think you're so tough acting this way man?" Winston asked angrily.   
  
"Tough has nothing to do with it, Zeddemore," Dwayne snapped.   
  
Winston glanced at Ray, who was still hanging upside down. Winston shuddered and turned to face Dwayne.  
  
"Look, let Ray go! Please," Winston said, feeling helpless. Some help I turned out to be, he thought.   
  
"Let him go? Forget it, Zee. You just don't give, up do you?" Dwayne laughed. "Like I said, I want to see you suffer, and to do that I'm going to have a little fun with your friend here because I know how close you two are."   
  
"Yeah, what a couple of losers!" John said, laughing.   
  
"You're the only loser I see at the moment!" Winston snapped.   
  
This time, John hit Winston on the side of the head with the rifle. He passed, out hoping the others would get there soon.  
  
Dwayne kicked Winston again then turned to Ken. "Take this pile of dirt and strap him to that table over there and do the same thing to Chubby."  
  
Ken nodded and told John to help. Ken grabbed Winston and pulled him over to the table while John took his knife and cut Ray down and took him to the table. Soon, both men were tightly secured.  
  
****  
  
It was night by the time Winston opened his eyes. He was lying on a flat and hard surface. His legs and arms were stretched out and strapped to it. He moved his head and looked over and saw that Ray was in the same position.  
  
"Ray, hey! Homeboy, say something." Ray didn't say a thing. Winston stared at him. He could see a bone sticking out of his left leg and he cursed Dwayne. "Ray! I promise I'll get us out of here. I'll find a way."  
  
  
  
****  
  
"Like you found a way to save me. You pig. I died because of you and now so will your friend."  
  
Winston stared in horror at the ghost of the girl who died so long ago. "N-No... I was trying to help you - please, you have to help us - I tried saving you, remember?" Winston asked.   
  
"All I remember is being shot dead on the railroad tracks from one of your friends!" the ghost said. "I will have my revenge on ALL of you!"   
  
Winston gulped. "They weren't my friends - not after what they did."  
  
The ghost moved over to Ray and she touched his forehead. "I think his skull may be fractured."  
  
Winston tried to turn towards the ghost. "What do you mean?"  
  
The ghost turned back towards Winston. "He's shouldn't have to pay for your crime. He is innocent." She stood very still and wept. "He shouldn't have to pay for your crime, Winston Zeddemore!"   
  
"Oh God, no! Please help him!"  
  
"I can't! I can help no one now." The ghost disappeared and Winston screamed then wept bitterly.  
  
  
  
"Ray?"   
  
Winston looked over at his friend. He knew he had to get over to him. Ray needed him. He began working on the ropes to his hands and eventually was successful. He then sat up and untied his feet. He got off the table and hurried over to Ray and quickly untied him. He felt Ray's forehead gently. He was burning up. Winston's eyes watered. "This is all my fault, buddy," he said. "But you've gotta pull through. We need you too much. You've gotta wake up buddy... Please," Winston whispered as he stared at Ray.   
  
"Ray, I know you probably can't hear me too well right now, but I'm gonna try anyway, cause I need to talk to someone, and I want you to try and wake up for me," Winston said, sighing. "Let me tell you what happened so at least you have a better understanding of it."   
  
Winston closed his eyes as his mind focused on his past. "Days had gone by and that poor girl was beaten up, just like you are now, buddy," Winston said as he held Ray's hand.   
  
*****  
  
"Zeddmore!" Dwayne said.  
  
"Yeah?" Winston asked angrily.  
  
"Stay behind and keep watch," Dwayne snapped.  
  
Winston nodded, sighing. They wouldn't let him do much else. They didn't trust him.  
  
"We have to move!" John said a little while later.  
  
"Get the girl, Zeddemore!" Dwayne ordered.  
  
Winston nodded and went over to her. The girl was coughing and not looking too good. He gave her some water.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Dwayne asked. "Helping the enemy?"  
  
  
  
"She's not the enemy!" Winston snapped.  
  
Dwayne tossed the cup of water out of Winston's hand. "She is too the enemy! All gooks are the enemy."  
  
Winston stared at Dwayne angrily.  
  
The girl continued coughing.  
  
"Man! She's going to give us away!" John said angrily. "I say we just shoot her."  
  
Dwayne nodded. "Yeah, shoot her, Zeddemore," he said, handing Winston the gun.  
  
"I won't do it!" Winston protested.  
  
"You do it, or you will die with her!" Dwayne demanded angrily  
  
"Forget it!" Winston snapped, throwing the gun on the ground. "Look, just let her go! You won't have to shoot her then."  
  
"So she can rat on us?" John cried. "Forget it!"  
  
Winston sighed.   
  
"Look at those gooks over there." John said, pointing. "Ready to fire or ambush us. I say we take them all out."  
  
The girl continued coughing, looking up at them.  
  
"Damn it! Shoot her now!" Dwayne ordered.  
  
Winston suddenly fired his gun up into the air. The others stared at him in horror.  
  
"Are you mad, Zee! They know our location now!"  
  
"You can't shoot her, Dwayne! Winston cried. "I've made sure of that."   
  
"Damn it, Zeddemore! I should shoot you!" Dwayne yelled as they were being fired at. He didn't though because he needed Winston's help.   
  
The girl, seeing that they were busy arguing and returning fire, ran down the track, but she didn't get very far when she was spotted.  
  
  
  
"Hey! She's getting away!" John cried.   
  
"Shoot her, you moron!" Dwayne yelled.  
  
One of the men was having second thoughts - this had gone too far. "Do your own dirty work!" Mike said angrily.  
  
Dwayne stared at Mike furiously. "Mike, I'm ordering you!" he said.  
  
"Don't do it, Mike! You don't have to do this!" Winston cried.  
  
"Mike stared at Winston, who started to take the gun from him. Mike suddenly changed his mind and decided that Dwayne was right. Before Winston could get the gun from Mike, John hit him over the head. Winston watched as his eyes tried to focus. John stepped in front of Mike and fired four rounds into the girl's back and she crumpled to the ground.  
  
"Noooo!!!!" Winston cried just before he passed out. Hours later, he awoke and saw that he was in a M.A.S.H. unit. He vaguely remembered being taken to a helicopter and then to the M.A.S.H. unit.  
  
A few days later, Winston was released. He knew he had to tell someone what had happened. He walked into the local bar on the base and saw Derick Henzi. "Derick!" he said. You've gotta hear this."  
  
Derick looked up as Winston told him what had happened in the field. Derick stared at him. "You serious?" he asked, wide-eyed. "I thought they were teasing!"  
  
"No! They did it. They beat, shot, and killed her," Winston said angrily.  
  
Winston was about to say more when John walked in. "Hey Zee," he said, suddenly stepping up to Winston's face. "Just wanted to remind you that what happens on the field stays on the field. Get my drift?"  
  
"U-Uh sure. Derick and I were just chatting, that's all."  
  
John nodded, looking annoyed. "Okay. Just see that you don't, if you know what's good for you."   
  
Later that night, Winston returned to the hooch. He went to lie down on his cot when suddenly he saw something being thrown in. It rolled under his cot. He looked underneath and saw it was a grenade. He quickly grabbed it and threw it into the woods. He dived to the ground as the grenade exploded. He couldn't believe they were trying to kill him. He decided to go to Lieutenant Huller and tell him what happened. Unfortunately, nothing was done about it because Huller didn't believe him.  
  
  
  
"Zeddemore, listen. You guys were all stressed out. Do you really want to bring it upon yourself to rat on your fellow soldiers? Do you realize what that will get them? It could get them prison time, and for what? It's war out there. They were probably a little nervous just like you were," Huller said.  
  
"Begging the Lieutenant's pardon, but they killed a civilian. They had no right to beat or kill her!"  
  
"That will be ALL, Zeddemore. You're dismissed."  
  
Winston left the duty hut, not knowing what he should do. Even Huller didn't seen to care. He returned to the bar and ordered a drink. Five beers later, someone walked up to him and place his hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Hello. You're Winston Zeddemore?" Winston didn't even look up. "Well I'm the chaplain here. The name is Perrie. I saw you over there and thought you might like to talk."  
  
"I'm a little drunk, sir," Winston said honestly, not wanting to talk to the chaplain at the moment.  
  
"That doesn't bother me, son. What bothers me is why you are doing this to yourself in the first place."  
  
"Oh, it's a looonggg story, sir that no one will do a damn thing about," Winston said sharply, staring at the beer can.  
  
"The answer's not in the bottom of that beer, my son," the chaplain said.  
  
"It's not?"   
  
"Zeddemore, what religion are you?"   
  
"Catholic sir," Winston said, still staring at the beer.  
  
"And I'm a Baptist but that doesn't mean we can't talk. Am I correct?"  
  
Winston nodded.  
  
"Son, I'm ready to listen. I mean really listen," he said. "And I'm ready to believe you too."   
  
Winston placed his head down on the counter and wept. The chaplain placed his hand on Winston's shoulder.  
  
Winston wiped his eyes as the memory of that night flooded through his mind. He looked back down at Ray, who stirred a little and moaned.  
  
"D- Do you believe you will go to hell for watching something that you knew was wrong?" Winston asked.  
  
  
  
"Let me hear your side of the story."  
  
Winston nodded and told the chaplain what happened. The chaplain stood up. "I can't believe that Huller would let his men get away with that. War is one thing but right-out murder is another thing. Son, you have to come with me and tell Colonel Snyder."  
  
"Why should I? So he can brush it under the rug too? No one gives a damn."  
  
"You're wrong, son. Colonel Snyder does. Now let's go tell him."  
  
Winston nodded and together they went to Colonel Snyder and after Winston told his story, a full investigation was launched.  
  
Winston took them to where the body was buried. The men were charged for murder and Winston was the eyewitness. The four men: Dwayne Hicks, John Taylor, Mike Scott, and Kenneth Rodgers were found guilty of killing Kim Sue and sentenced to life in prison with no chance of parole.   
  
As they were being led out, Dwayne turned to Winston. "Don't worry about us, Zee! You'll see us again - believe me! You'll see us again."  
  
  
  
Winston looked at Dwayne with contempt on his face but inside he was scared.  
  
"So that's the whole story, kid," Winston said, staring at Ray. "All this is because of me, and I'm sorry for it." His eyes watered as he stared at his friend. He looked at the small bone that was sticking out of Ray's leg and cringed. "God, Ray!" Winston said. "Please be all right."   
  
Winston held his head in his hands. Ray groaned a little. "Ray?" Winston asked.   
  
Ray's eyes flickered open slowly. He flinched in pain.   
  
"Ray, it's okay, pal. I'm here - you're going to be all right. Try not to move too much," Winston said tearfully.  
  
Ray's eyes watered as he drifted in and out.   
  
"Oh God," Winston muttered, wishing there were something he could do for his friend. "Not again! I can't go through this again." Winston lowered his head and said a prayer for his friend. Suddenly, the ghost reappeared. "Please..." Winston said, with tears in his eyes. "I know you think I did this, but please - help him. He's innocent of this. Please don't let him die."  
  
"Can't-" she said. "I can't."   
  
"You have to. Ray needs help," Winston said.   
  
"Nothing I can do now," she snapped angrily. "Nothing!"  
  
"Then get someone who can help," Winston said. "Can't you see how badly he's hurt?"   
  
She nodded. "Yes, I see. But what can I do? I'm a ghost, not flesh and blood."  
  
"Our friends - The Ghostbusters - find them."  
  
She nodded and disappeared.  
  
Ray groaned again and tried to move his left leg but whimpered in pain instead.   
  
"No, Ray. Don't move your leg," Winston said, realizing that he had to immobilize it somehow. Winston looked around and saw some pieces of sticks on the hut's ground. He picked up two pieces that were about the same size, tore off his shirt, and ripped it. Then he tied the sticks in place tightly around the leg to help keep it immobilized. He noticed that Ray was sweating. He felt Ray's forehead again and he knew that Ray had a high fever.   
  
"Oh God," Winston said. "We really do need a miracle."   
  
Dwayne and his buddies suddenly walked in. "Well, well, well. I see that you're awake, Zee and poor Chubby here isn't. Boys, take him out and bury him."  
  
TBC 


	3. Past,Present and Future 3

Part 3  
  
*****  
  
Winston suddenly lost it. "YAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" he screamed as he attacked Dwayne. Both men landed on the ground and Winston rained blows after blows on him. "I won't let you bury Ray! I'll kill you first!"  
  
Dwayne threw Winston off him. "You'll pay for that, Zeddemore!" Dwayne took out his knife and tried to stab Winston, but he rolled away and jumped up, ready to take Dwayne on. Dwayne came at Winston with his knife. Winston dodged it, but Dwayne kept stabbing at him.   
  
Suddenly, Winston whirled around and kicked upwards, knocking the knife out of Dwayne's hand. Then he kicked Dwayne in the jaw, sending him flying against the wall. Winston breathed hard as he stared down at Dwayne. Then he turned back towards the others.   
  
Suddenly the hut's door flew open and Peter and Egon came storming in along with the Vietnamese police force.  
  
Egon ran up to Winston. "Winston, are you all right?"  
  
Winston ignored him and ran to Ray. "I'm fine! We've got to get him to a hospital."  
  
"I am Captain Lin Cuk. These men are wanted by my government for the murder of Kim Sue."  
  
Winston turned to the police captain. "I know that! They were sent to military prison for it."   
  
The captain had his men take Dwayne, John, Mike, and Kenneth into custody. "These men will pay for their crime, but this time they'll serve it here in Vietnam where the killing took place."  
  
As the men were taken away, Dwayne stared back at Winston. "This ain't over Zee, not by a long shot. I'm going to...." Suddenly, Dwayne's words were cut off and he grabbed his throat. The ghost of Kim Sue stood in front of him.  
  
"As you have taken my life, I will take yours," the ghost said.  
  
Dwayne tried to speak, but he couldn't. Suddenly his eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he fell down, dead. Kim Sue's ghost looked at the body then she turned to the others. "Justice has been done." Then she vanished.  
  
None of the Ghostbusters said anything - they were all by Ray. Egon looked at Winston. "Winston, how long has Ray been out?"  
  
"I don't know. He comes to every now and then but not long enough."  
  
Egon nodded. "Captain, we need to get our friend to the hospital."  
  
"The nearest one is in Saigon."  
  
"Can you get us there?" asked Peter.  
  
"Yes. I will have one of my men take you. What happened to him?" The captain pointed at Dwayne.  
  
"Like Kim Sue said - justice has been served," replied Peter coldly.  
  
Captain Lin Cuk turned to his men. "Get that man to the hospital and take that man," he said, pointing to Dwayne, "to the morgue."  
  
Winston stood back as he watched the officers carefully take Ray away. Then he carefully slipped out the back unseen by his friends.  
  
Egon was the first to notice that Winston was gone. "Peter! Winston's gone!"  
  
Peter was now beside Ray, cradling his head in his lap. "I think Winston needs to be alone right now Egon. We need to be here with Ray. Once Winston gets his head clear, he'll come."  
  
"I wonder," replied Egon as he also climbed inside the car.   
  
It was a long drive, but eventually they got to the hospital. Peter was surprised how quickly the medical staff moved to get Ray into the emergency room. Six hours went by with no word on Ray's condition, nor was there any sign of Winston.  
  
"Peter?"  
  
"Yeah, Egon?"  
  
"Do you think Winston will come back?"  
  
"I don't know, Egon, but I hope he does before Ray wakes up, because if Winston isn't there when..." Peter stopped for a moment, wiping his eyes. "Sorry. Something's in my eye... He's going to be heartbroken and blame himself for Winston leaving." Egon nodded as Peter stood up. "I can't do anything here and this waiting is driving me nuts. I'm going to look for Winston."  
  
"Just make sure you two are both back before Ray wakes up," A nurse said as she walked up to them. "Gentlemen, the doctor will see you now about your friend." Peter stopped and they followed her to the doctor. "Please wait here. The doctor will be right with you."  
  
Both men sat in the office and a young woman in her thirties walked in. She was stunning and if Peter wasn't so worried about his friends, he might have made a pass at her. Egon stood up. "Hello, Doctor."  
  
"Hello, gentlemen. My name is Doctor Ming. Your friend has suffered multiple cuts and bruises. He also has a compound fracture to his leg. Whoever set it did a good job. My biggest concern is his skull. He suffered a hairline fracture."  
  
"Will he pull through?" Peter asked.  
  
"I can't really say. We did all we could. The rest is up to him."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor. May we see him?" said Egon.  
  
"Yes, but only one of you."  
  
"Egon, you stay with Ray. I'll find Winston and bring him back."  
  
"All right, Peter - and hurry."  
  
"I will, Egon."  
  
Once Peter left the doctor took Egon to Ray. Egon walk in and gasped. The youngest Ghostbuster was hooked up to all kinds of machines and his head was covered. He took a deep breath and sat down beside the still body with only the sounds of the machines telling him that Ray was still with them. "Hey, Raymond. Peter and Winston will be here soon."  
  
****  
  
Winston wandered the street of the small town, knowing he would never be able to return to the Ghostbusters. He walked into a cafe and picked up the phone.   
  
"Operator."  
  
"Yes, operator. I'd like to make a person-to-person call. The number is 555-6746."  
  
"Please hold while I connect you."  
  
Winston waited, hearing the line crackle in his ear as connections were made halfway across the world to the United States. A voice came on the phone. "Hello. Big Ed Zeddemore speaking."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Winston? Son, are you okay?"  
  
"No, Dad. I need to come home."  
  
"Son, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I just want to come home and work for you again."  
  
"Winston?"  
  
"Dad, please! Can I come home?"  
  
"Son, where are you?"  
  
"I'm in Vietnam. Dad, it's a long story."  
  
"Winston, where are your friends?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'm no longer a Ghostbuster."  
  
"What? Winston, what are you talking about? Why not?" Ed asked.   
  
"I can't explain it now, Dad- I've just- I've gotta come home, okay?" Winston asked.   
  
"Sure. You know you're welcome anytime, but Winston - please - think about this, okay? You know I haven't always agreed with what you do, but I do love you and I want you to be happy," Ed said.   
  
Winston nodded. "Sure Dad," he said. "I'll be home soon."   
  
Winston hung up the phone and took a cab to the airport. He bought a ticket and boarded the plane. He was glad when it was ready to go. As the plane took off, all he could think of was how bad Ray looked when they had taken him to the hospital. He breathed deeply. God, why didn't he stop those men thirteen years ago?  
  
*****  
  
"Winston!" Peter cried. He walked through the streets of Saigon. He kept glancing at everything, sadly realizing how hard it must have been to be there. "Winston!" Peter called. A few people stared at him, but he kept walking. He was definitely sticking out as an American.   
  
A young man stopped Peter. "I can tell you where man you look for."   
  
Peter stared at him. "How can you tell me?"   
  
The young man smiled. "You are Ghostbreakers. I read about you. Your friend also Ghostbreaker. He talk on phone said he go home. He leave go home said he no longer Ghostbreaker. You pay me now." The young man held out his hand.  
  
Peter paid him the money sadly. He headed back to the hospital, tears in his eyes. When he arrived, he walked up to the nurse's desk and asked where the ICU was. Once there he walked in and saw Egon sitting by Ray. "Hey Egon," he muttered. "How's he doing?"   
  
Egon looked up and sadly shook his head. "Not so good, Peter. I'm not sure if he going to wake up."   
  
Peter walked over to Egon. "Don't say that! Don't ever say that! The kid will wake up. He just needs to rest."   
  
Egon nodded then turn back to Ray as he carefully put the covers up to him. "I hope so, Peter. Did you find Winston?"   
  
Peter shook his head. "No. Some kid told me Winston went home - gave him twenty bucks and he didn't even get our names right - called us Ghostbreakers not Ghostbusters."   
  
Suddenly Ray screamed, "Winstonnnnnnnn!!!!"   
  
The two men turned to him. "Ray?" But Ray was still out - he was dreaming.   
  
Peter glanced at Egon, sighing, "We have to find Winston."   
  
"I know Peter," Egon said tearfully. "I know." Egon took Ray's hand in his. "Calm down, Ray. It's okay. Calm down." This seemed to work a little as Ray stopped thrashing about. Peter also reached out and took Ray's other hand in his.   
  
***  
  
When the plane landed, Big Ed was waiting for his son. Winston said nothing as Big Ed took his son home. Later that day, Winston was sitting on his back deck of his father's house staring at the sky. His eyes watered.   
  
"Winston, you want to tell me what all this is about?" Big Ed asked him.   
  
"I-I don't know if I can, Dad," Winston said tearfully and Ed pulled him into a hug.   
  
"Son, you know you can tell me anything. Here, come on over and sit on my lap." Winston smiled a little at his dad's joke. "Hmmm... Well, maybe you're too big for that. Son, I know that you love being a Ghostbuster, so why did you leave?"   
  
Winston told him the whole story - even about the girl.   
  
Big Ed stood up. "Well, you did come forward and they did pay for it. I'm sorry about your friend, but you need to be with him."   
  
Winston shook his head. "No, Dad. I can never face Ray again."   
  
Suddenly Winston heard laughter. "No, Dad. I can never face Ray again. What's the matter, Zee? Feeling guilty?"  
  
Winston whirled around and saw Dwayne's ghost flowing in front of him. "Hey Zee, I'm dead now. But did you really think that would stop me? Think again, pal! Your friend's in a coma back in Saigon. He can neither die nor wake up. I have him trapped here with me. So why don't you try to rescue him again? Maybe this time, you'll get lucky."   
  
Big Ed watched in horror as Winston jumped at Dwayne. "You! I don't believe you have Ray!"  
  
"Well, theoretically, I only have his spirit. But as long as I have it, your young friend can't die or wake up."  
  
"How am I supposed to get to him?"  
  
"Ask your friend Spengler. That is, if he'll even speak to you for causing all of this and then leaving them."  
  
Winston turned away. His father placed his arm on his son's shoulder. "Winston, you can do this. You've got to go back and tell your friends what's going on."  
  
"I know, Dad." Winston turned back to Dwayne. "How long do I have?"  
  
"All the time you want, Zee, but there's just one thing. Spengler can get you here so you can try to save Chubby, but only **you** can come. If any of the others come after you, old Chubby's spirit here will be destroyed and he'll be in a coma forever with no chance of waking up."  
  
Winston suddenly lunged at Dwayne, but he disappeared. "Damn, I never should've left! Dad, I've got to go back. I need to save Ray and I need Egon's help."   
  
"All right, son. I'll drive you to the airport."  
  
"Thanks, Dad - but we need to make one stop."  
  
"I know, son. You need to get Janine."  
  
Winston nodded. "Janine needs to know what's going on."   
  
They went to the firehouse and found Janine typing. She looked up. "Winston! Egon just called. Why are you here? Why aren't you with them? With Ray?"  
  
"Janine, we don't have time for twenty questions! I'll explain on the way to Saigon."  
  
Janine grabbed her bag from underneath the desk. "Okay Winston - let's go."  
  
Once they were on the plane, Winston told Janine the whole story. "Oh my God! Winston - to go through that twice and that man has somehow gotten Ray's spirit. How is that possible?"  
  
Winston placed his head in his hands then looked up at her. "The only difference is this time Ray wasn't shot and killed like she was, but he may be in limbo the rest of his life - if you can call that living - if I don't find a way to get to him. Only Egon knows how to do that."  
  
They were quiet the rest of the trip. Once they got to Saigon, they took a taxi to the hospital. Winston asked at the desk where Ray was. Janine decided to stay and wait. After Winston left, Egon turned the corner. "Egon!" Janine cried out.  
  
Egon hurried over to her. "Janine, I'm glad to see you."  
  
"I'm glad to see you too, Egon. You look terrible. Is there a place that we can talk?"  
  
"Yes. There's a waiting room near the ICU. We can talk there. Oh Janine, he won't wake up! I've never felt so helpless in my life. There's nothing I can do for Ray."  
  
"Egon, there might be something…"  
  
Egon stared at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
Janine took his arm in hers. "Come on. I'll tell you what Winston told me."  
  
*****  
  
Peter sat in the hospital holding Ray's hand. "Come on buddy, we need you to wake up," he said. "I need you," he squeezed Ray's hand but got no response. Peter's eyes watered. "I'm sorry you had to go through all this," Peter said. "I wish it had been me." Peter closed his eyes in exhaustion but he opened them when he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Winston?" Peter cried, standing up. His eyes were blazing. He was upset because Winston had left. "What are you doing here?" he snapped  
  
Winston shuddered at the tone of Peter's voice. "I need to talk to you guys," Winston said sadly, sighing.  
  
"Yeah, you sure do!" Peter said, folding his arms across his chest. "First you can tell us... No, not us… You can tell Ray... Why did you leave?"   
  
Winston gulped, looking down, "I-I couldn't face Ray," he said, staring at the floor.   
  
"So that's it then, you just up and leave when things got a little tough?" Peter asked. The sound of his voice had calmed down some but he was still angry and Winston could tell.  
  
"Peter-" Winston hesitated. "You don't understand-you weren't there. You didn't have to watch it twice."   
  
"No I didn't, but neither did you," Peter snapped.  
  
"Whoa Pete, I-" Winston started to defend himself..  
  
Peter looked away from him, feeling hurt and angry, and all alone. Egon suddenly walked in the room. "Winston!" Egon said "I saw Janine outside .She told me you were here. I'm glad you came back. Now what's this about Dwayne having Ray's spirit?"  
  
Peter turned back around quickly. "What do you mean Dwayne has Ray's spirit?"  
  
Egon placed his hand on Peter's shoulder to steady the psychologist. "Janine told me what Winston told her but I need to know more detail, so start talking, Winston!"  
  
Winston repeated the story to Egon and Peter. "Can you find a way to get me to limbo to find Dwayne and save Ray's spirit?"  
  
Egon rubbed his chin. "Yes - if I had a lab or a place to work. "  
  
"You can use the lab here, Doctor Spengler," said Doctor Ming as she entered the room to check on her patient. "Anything you need."  
  
"Thank you for the offer, Doctor Ming." Egon replied. Then he turned to Winston. "Peter and I are going with you."  
  
"But Egon, Dwayne said just me!" Winston protested.  
  
Peter walked over to him and started to grab Winston out of anger but managed to control himself. "Winston, that's what he wants - for you to go alone. Well, this time, we're going in to back you up. We're your friends."  
  
Winston smiled at Peter because he knew that Peter had forgiven him. "Okay then, Egon. What's the plan?"  
  
"I first have to set up a machine that will take us to Limbo then we'll see from there."  
  
TBC 


	4. Past,Present and Future 4

Winston whirled around and saw Dwayne's ghost flowing in front of him. "Hey Zee, I'm dead now. But did you really think that would stop me? Think again, pal! Your friend's in a coma back in Saigon. He can neither die nor wake up. I have him trapped here with me. So why don't you try to rescue him again? Maybe this time, you'll get lucky."   
  
Big Ed watched in horror as Winston jumped at Dwayne. "You! I don't believe you have Ray!"  
  
"Well, theoretically, I only have his spirit. But as long as I have it, your young friend can't die or wake up."  
  
"How am I supposed to get to him?"  
  
"Ask your friend Spengler. That is, if he'll even speak to you for causing all of this and then leaving them."  
  
Winston turned away. His father placed his arm on his son's shoulder. "Winston, you can do this. You've got to go back and tell your friends what's going on."  
  
"I know, Dad." Winston turned back to Dwayne. "How long do I have?"  
  
"All the time you want, Zee, but there's just one thing. Spengler can get you here so you can try to save Chubby, but only **you** can come. If any of the others come after you, old Chubby's spirit here will be destroyed and he'll be in a coma forever with no chance of waking up."  
  
Winston suddenly lunged at Dwayne, but he disappeared. "Damn, I never should've left! Dad, I've got to go back. I need to save Ray and I need Egon's help."   
  
"All right, son. I'll drive you to the airport."  
  
"Thanks, Dad - but we need to make one stop."  
  
"I know, son. You need to get Janine."  
  
Winston nodded. "Janine needs to know what's going on."   
  
They went to the firehouse and found Janine typing. She looked up. "Winston! Egon just called. Why are you here? Why aren't you with them? With Ray?"  
  
"Janine, we don't have time for twenty questions! I'll explain on the way to Saigon."  
  
Janine grabbed her bag from underneath the desk. "Okay Winston - let's go."  
  
Once they were on the plane, Winston told Janine the whole story. "Oh my God! Winston - to go through that twice and that man has somehow gotten Ray's spirit. How is that possible?"  
  
Winston placed his head in his hands then looked up at her. "The only difference is this time Ray wasn't shot and killed like she was, but he may be in limbo the rest of his life - if you can call that living - if I don't find a way to get to him. Only Egon knows how to do that."  
  
They were quiet the rest of the trip. Once they got to Saigon, they took a taxi to the hospital. Winston asked at the desk where Ray was. Janine decided to stay and wait. After Winston left, Egon turned the corner. "Egon!" Janine cried out.  
  
Egon hurried over to her. "Janine, I'm glad to see you."  
  
"I'm glad to see you too, Egon. You look terrible. Is there a place that we can talk?"  
  
"Yes. There's a waiting room near the ICU. We can talk there. Oh Janine, he won't wake up! I've never felt so helpless in my life. There's nothing I can do for Ray."  
  
"Egon, there might be something…"  
  
Egon stared at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
Janine took his arm in hers. "Come on. I'll tell you what Winston told me."  
  
*****  
  
Peter sat in the hospital holding Ray's hand. "Come on buddy, we need you to wake up," he said. "I need you," he squeezed Ray's hand but got no response. Peter's eyes watered. "I'm sorry you had to go through all this," Peter said. "I wish it had been me." Peter closed his eyes in exhaustion but he opened them when he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Winston?" Peter cried, standing up. His eyes were blazing. He was upset because Winston had left. "What are you doing here?" he snapped  
  
Winston shuddered at the tone of Peter's voice. "I need to talk to you guys," Winston said sadly, sighing.  
  
"Yeah, you sure do!" Peter said, folding his arms across his chest. "First you can tell us... No, not us… You can tell Ray... Why did you leave?"   
  
Winston gulped, looking down, "I-I couldn't face Ray," he said, staring at the floor.   
  
"So that's it then, you just up and leave when things got a little tough?" Peter asked. The sound of his voice had calmed down some but he was still angry and Winston could tell.  
  
"Peter-" Winston hesitated. "You don't understand-you weren't there. You didn't have to watch it twice."   
  
"No I didn't, but neither did you," Peter snapped.  
  
"Whoa Pete, I-" Winston started to defend himself..  
  
Peter looked away from him, feeling hurt and angry, and all alone. Egon suddenly walked in the room. "Winston!" Egon said "I saw Janine outside .She told me you were here. I'm glad you came back. Now what's this about Dwayne having Ray's spirit?"  
  
Peter turned back around quickly. "What do you mean Dwayne has Ray's spirit?"  
  
Egon placed his hand on Peter's shoulder to steady the psychologist. "Janine told me what Winston told her but I need to know more detail, so start talking, Winston!"  
  
Winston repeated the story to Egon and Peter. "Can you find a way to get me to limbo to find Dwayne and save Ray's spirit?"  
  
Egon rubbed his chin. "Yes - if I had a lab or a place to work. "  
  
"You can use the lab here, Doctor Spengler," said Doctor Ming as she entered the room to check on her patient. "Anything you need."  
  
"Thank you for the offer, Doctor Ming." Egon replied. Then he turned to Winston. "Peter and I are going with you."  
  
"But Egon, Dwayne said just me!" Winston protested.  
  
Peter walked over to him and started to grab Winston out of anger but managed to control himself. "Winston, that's what he wants - for you to go alone. Well, this time, we're going in to back you up. We're your friends."  
  
Winston smiled at Peter because he knew that Peter had forgiven him. "Okay then, Egon. What's the plan?"  
  
"I first have to set up a machine that will take us to Limbo then we'll see from there."  
  
Winston stared at Peter then back at Egon. "Have you got anything, Egon?"  
  
"Yes. This way." Egon pointed towards the east.  
  
"Then let's get going," replied Peter as he started forward.   
  
Winston suddenly grabbed him. "Wait, Peter!"  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Peter asked.  
  
"Dwayne loved to set traps. He may have this place booby-trapped."  
  
Egon nodded. "You have a point. Set your PKE meters to zero-zero-six-niner. That should pick up any traps." Both Winston and Peter nodded and adjusted their PKE meters to that frequency. "Gentlemen, according to my readings, we are close."  
  
Suddenly they heard a loud scream. "LET ME GO!!"  
  
"Come on, that's Ray! " cried Peter.  
  
"Peter, watch out for the booby-traps!" Egon called out.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud explosion. "Hmm, looks like your friends found my trap." Dwayne laughed as Ray hung his head. "Looks like I got your pals."   
  
"You jerk!" Ray cried. "Let me go!"   
  
Dwayne shook his head, smiling. "No way, Stantz! What good would it do to let you go? You're no good to anyone in the other world. I mean - really," Dwayne rolled his eyes.   
  
"Like I said before! I'm ten times better than you are, you moron!" Ray snapped.   
  
Dwayne punched him. Ray doubled over in pain. "You're mine, Stantz. Mine forever. Your friends are dead now," he said.   
  
Ray shook his head, not wanting to believe it.   
  
Peter stared down at the gaping hole. "Wow, Winston! That could've been me! You saved my life!"  
  
"No problem, Pete. Now let's you, me, and Egon go save our buddy's spirit so he can wake up."  
  
Egon looked at the hole too. "Yes. Let's hurry."  
  
Soon, the three Ghostbusters were looking over at Dwayne and Ray. They saw that Ray was tied to a huge boulder. Egon turned to Winston. "Winston, do you have the mini trap I gave you?"  
  
"Yeah Egon, but how does it work?"  
  
"You've got to get Dwayne to do a hand stand on it," Egon replied.   
  
"You've got to be kidding! This little thing?" Winston asked, staring at it.  
  
"Yes. All you have to do is trick him into doing it."  
  
"How on earth do you think that Winston's going to trick Dwayne into doing a handstand, Egon?" asked Peter. "Do you realize how completely crazy that sounds?"  
  
Egon patiently explained, "By doing a handstand on the trap shaped like a ball himself, Peter. If I'm right, that will make Dwayne angry and he will try to do it too. Once he's in position, Winston needs to push the button on this device." Egon handed the device back to Winston. "And it will suck him in so fast his head will spin."  
  
"Of course, you're also counting on Winston actually being able do a handstand, Egon," Peter muttered in Egon's ear.  
  
****  
  
Dwayne stared at Ray, who was trying not to cry because he still thought that the guys were gone. "God, you're pathetic, Stantz! Did you know that? From the day you were born, you've been a pathetic little snot!" Dwayne said.   
  
Ray didn't say anything. All he knew was that he was trapped here forever and nobody could help him. Not now, anyway. His eyes watered and Dwayne smacked him upside his head.   
  
"What are you crying for now, Stantz? You really are pathetic!" Dwayne laughed. "Only sissies cry, didn't your momma ever teach you that? Oh, I forgot, you didn't have a mother, did you, or a father? You know what? I bet they left you because they knew just how pathetic and a burden you really were."   
  
"Stop it!" Ray said with tears in his eyes. "Why are you doing this?"   
  
Dwayne laughed. "Because I like tormenting you, knowing that you're one of Winston's pathetic friends. At least if he stayed with us, he would have made something out of himself."   
  
"What? A murderer?" Ray snapped and Dwayne hit him again.   
  
"You don't know when to stop, do you, fool?" Dwayne asked. "You really are dumb, you know that? I don't even know why they chose you as part of the team anyway."   
  
Ray cringed as Dwayne kept putting him down. He lowered his head again, ashamed.   
  
***  
  
"Let him go Dwayne! I'm the one you want. If you let Ray go... I'll take his place." Winston yelled, stepping out in the open.  
  
"Yeah, so will I!" said Peter, stepping up.  
  
"I as well. You will have three for the price of one," Egon also said, standing beside his friends.  
  
Ray slowly looked up he saw his friends. "No guys, don't. I'm not worth it. I'm pathetic. My parents didn't want me. My aunt Lois didn't want me. No foster parent wanted me. Please don't do this. Please just go on to wherever you go when you die."  
  
"Ray, we're not dead," said Peter. "And we want you."  
  
"Yes, Raymond - very much."  
  
"Hey man, we love you."  
  
Ray shook his head. "No! No! I'm not worth loving. Look what I did to Winston. I made him remember that day. I hurt Winston!" Ray bent his head down and sobbed.  
  
"What the hell did you do to him, Dwayne!"  
  
"Only told him the truth, Zee, only the truth."  
  
Winston went straight up to Ray. "Ray?"   
  
Ray slowly looked up. "Go away Winston," Ray murmured.  
  
"No way, man. I won't," Winston said. "We love you, buddy. You're our brother! Please, you've gotta believe us! Why else would we have come?"   
  
Ray sniffled, "Y-Yeah sure, Winston, whatever. Well-I'm no good to you now - never was…" Ray closed his eyes.   
  
Peter walked up to him. "Tex, please don't believe what this jerk is telling you. Are you going to believe him or us?"   
  
Ray turned his head away from Peter.  
  
"Raymond-please, let us send you back," Egon said, putting a hand on Ray's shoulder.   
  
"N-No, I'm not even worth it," Ray said, looking down. "Please guys, go away."  
  
Peter stared at Ray and glanced over at Egon before turning back to Ray. "Well, we can't do that, buddy," Peter said. "What'll it be, Dwayne? You in for the three of us? You want Winston more, don't you?"   
  
Dwayne nodded. "Very well. We can send him back," he said. "He's worthless to me anyway, just like you are to everyone else, Stantz." Ray nodded with tears in his eyes.   
  
Winston suddenly took out what looked like a small bouncing ball. "Dwayne, before we send Ray back... Please find it in your heart to let me show him a trick."  
  
"What kind of trick?" Dwayne asked, not trusting Winston at all.  
  
Winston held out the ball. "I want to show Ray that I can do a handstand on this ball."  
  
Dwayne stared at the ball. "You've finally flipped out, Zee! There is no way that you can do a handstand on that little bitty ball."  
  
"Come on, Dwayne! Please! I want Ray to see me do it."  
  
Ray also stared at the ball. Was Winston crazy, he thought to himself silently, but he just shook his head.   
  
"Okay Zee, have your fun. Then you are mine forever."  
  
"Okay. Thanks. Hey Ray, watch me now!" Ray looked at Winston and gasped because Winston was indeed doing a handstand on the little ball.  
  
"Get out of my way, jerk! Anything you can do, I can do better!" growled Dwayne as he knocked Winston off the ball.  
  
"Be my guest," Winston replied.  
  
Dwayne was now also doing a handstand on the ball. "Hey look at me, Zee! Told you I could do it," he gloated.  
  
"Yeah, you sure can, Dwayne. Now say goodbye, you jerk!" Winston quickly pressed the button on the remote that he held in his hand and the ball trap opened up.  
  
"Noooooo!" screamed Dwayne as he was sucked up into the trap.   
  
Winston picked the trap up and looked at Egon. "Now, I don't want this monster in the containment unit!"  
  
Egon looked at him. "Give it to me. I will send him into the realm of no return."  
  
  
  
Winston stared at the trap. "Just tell me how and I'll do it."  
  
Egon used his PKE meter and opened up a portal. "Okay Winston, I will allow you the pleasure," Egon stated, pointing at the portal.   
  
Winston nodded and tossed the trap with Dwayne in it. He glared angrily towards it.  
  
Peter put a hand on his shoulder. "He's gone, buddy. Gone for good."  
  
Winston closed his eyes, nodding. He glanced at Ray. "Ray, I-" Winston sighed.  
  
Ray had barely said a word since Dwayne had left. Ray closed his eyes to hide the tears in them.   
  
"Come, gentlemen. Perhaps we shall go home - all of us," Egon said, breaking the ice.  
  
****  
  
Janine and Dr Ling quickly unhooked the guys and one by one, they woke up. Peter quickly hurried over to Ray who was still not awake. "Egon!"  
  
Egon also hurried over. "What Dwayne said to him - he may still believe it. We've got to talk him back! Janine, you too."  
  
Peter grabbed Ray's hand. "Kid if you don't wake up, I'll feed your Captain Steel comic books to Slimer."  
  
"Yeah man, and who's going to help me work on Ecto?"  
  
"Raymond, without your help, I would be lost. I need you to keep me sane. You're the only one whose understands my scientist's mind, even though Peter tries."  
  
"Ray, you promised to give me away when I someday get married. Please wake up."  
  
"Yeah, Tex. We need you. Let me see those brown eyes of yours."  
  
Slowly, Ray opened his eyes.   
  
TBC 


	5. Past,Present and Future 5

Part 5  
  
Ray slowly opened his eyes, which were filled with panic because he realized that he wasn't breathing on his own. He tried to move his arms and he glanced at Peter, scared. Peter quickly grabbed his hand. Egon quickly went out to find a nurse.   
  
"It's okay, Ray," Peter said soothingly as he held Ray's hand. "The doctor will take that out. Don't worry. We're all here, buddy."  
  
Winston went up to Ray as well, tears in his eyes. "I-I can't do this, Peter," Winston said and left the room for a minute.   
  
Peter glanced at Winston as he left with concern on his face. Then he glanced at Ray as Dr. Ling took the tube out of him. Ray started coughing a little and Peter squeezed his hand. Ray had tears in his eyes.   
  
Dr. Ling reached for the pitcher on the nightstand and poured a glass of water. She then handed it to Peter. "Let him have some of this water, but have him drink it slowly."  
  
Peter nodded as he took the glass and slowly lifted Ray's head. "Okay, kid. Here's some water for you. Now drink it slowly… Not too fast... Yeah, that's right, kid - nice and slow."  
  
Ray slowly sipped the water. Then he pointed to his throat. Dr. Ling figured what he wanted. "You suffered a minor head injury and may have to be taught how to talk again and it will be slow, but we have a fine speech therapist," she told him.  
  
Ray nodded with tears in his eyes. He still looked scared. He pointed to the pad of paper on the table and Egon handed it to him. "What is it, Raymond?" Egon asked.  
  
"Winston? Where is he?" Ray wrote.   
  
It looked like scribbles because he was still regaining his strength but Egon was able to figure it out. Egon glanced at Peter, uncertain.   
  
"I'll be right back, Ray. I'll go find him," Peter said and Ray nodded.   
  
Peter walked down the halls, looking for Winston. He found him in the chapel sitting in one of the pews and staring at the walls.   
  
"Peter?" Winston asked.   
  
You okay?" Peter glanced at him with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah. Um, just taking a breather I guess," Winston said, shrugging. "It's peaceful in here and I just needed to think."  
  
Peter nodded. "Well, Ray needs you now. He's asking about you."   
  
Winston sighed. "I can't face him, Peter. I just can't, after all that happened to him," he murmured, eyes watering.  
  
Peter reached out and grabbed Winston by his collar. "Now you listen to me, Zeddemore! I'm getting a little tired of your self-pity. I accept and to a point expect it from Ray, but I won't accept it from you! Now you get your rear end back to his room and you see him! Or so help me, if you don't go on your own two legs, I'll carry you! Winston, that's no threat, trust me!"   
  
Winston nodded, sighing and followed Peter back to Ray's room. Egon was holding Ray's hand while talking quietly to him. Ray raised his eyes as Winston came in. "Hey buddy," Winston said, going up to him.   
  
Peter ushered Egon from the room as Winston took Ray's hand.   
  
***   
  
Winston's eyes watered as he held Ray Stantz's hand. "I'm so sorry about this pal," he said. "It's all my fault you got wrapped up in this mess."   
  
Ray shook his head and pointed to the notebook. Winston handed it to him. "No, it's not, Winston. It's mine. I made you remember what happened," Ray wrote down.   
  
Winston stared at Ray, astonished. He still believed everything Dwayne had said. "Ray, listen to me. You didn't do anything. Dwayne used you!"  
  
Ray shook his head and wrote on the pad. "I'm useless - no good to anyone." He gave the pad back to Winston and turned away so Winston wouldn't see him cry.  
  
Winston sighed. "Ray, it's okay, buddy. It's okay," he said, squeezing Ray's hand. "You are not useless! You do a lot for us and you've gotta know that." Ray kept his head turned away to hide the tears in his eyes.   
  
"Please listen to me," Winston continued. "Dwayne was using you. He wanted to get you to believe those things. You're not going to let him win, are you? Please tell me you're not. We want you to be all right, buddy."  
  
Ray didn't turn around and Winston sighed again. "So, Dwayne gets the last laugh after all. He wins." Winston got up to leave when suddenly there was a soft noise.  
  
"W..W..in ..st... ?"  
  
Winston hurried back over to Ray. "I'm here, Ray. I'm sorry. It's going to be okay."   
  
Ray stared at Winston with tears in his eyes.   
  
"I know I started to tell you what happened before, but I know you didn't really hear me, so why don't I tell you everything now?" Winston asked.   
  
Ray nodded. Winston noticed he was sweating a little. Winston pulled the covers down a little. "Want me to get a doctor, Ray? You're sweating," Winston said.   
  
Ray shook his head.  
  
"Okay," Winston said. "Then I'll go ahead and start from the beginning."   
  
Winston started from the beginning to tell Ray about his 'Nam experience. Ray's eyes went wide a few times as Winston spoke. When Winston was done, Ray wrote on the notebook again. "Gosh, Winston!"   
  
Winston smiled a little, still holding Ray's hand, "I feel so bad, Tex. This shouldn't have happened to you," Winston said as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Not your fault," Ray wrote. "Dwayne's fault."   
  
Winston smiled. "Yeah," he said, finally trying to believe it. "I'm going to get a doctor, buddy. I think you've got a fever."   
  
Ray shrugged, looking like he didn't care too much about it as Winston left him alone to get the doctor.  
  
Winston quickly returned with Dr Ling and the rest of the guys. All four of Ray's friends hovered nearby. "Please! I need to examine my patient. I want you all to wait outside."  
  
The group quietly left as Dr. Ling checked Ray over. "Your fever isn't as high as it was, but it needs to go down to normal. I'm going to give you something to bring the fever down. It will make you sleep."  
  
Ray nodded as he watched her put medicine in his IV. The medicine quickly took effect and he fell into a restful sleep. Dr. Ling left the room and saw his friends waiting nearby. "I gave him something for the fever. He's sleeping now. Why don't you all go to your hotel and come back in to morning?"  
  
Winston shook his head. "I want to stay."  
  
Dr. Ling shook her head in disagreement. "No, he's sleeping now and you need rest. Come back in the morning."  
  
Knowing that they had no choice, The Ghostbusters left and went to their hotel that was across from the hospital.  
  
The next morning the guys woke up refreshed with the exception of Winston, who had nightmares all night. Peter went up to him a few times, but Winston didn't want to talk about it. During breakfast, Peter glanced at Winston. "You all right, Winston?" Peter asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Peter," Winston said quickly.   
  
Egon glanced at the two of them and they went back to the hospital after they finished breakfast. Dr. Ling let them see Ray this time.   
  
"Hi Ray," Janine said, smiling.   
  
Ray smiled weakly at her.   
  
.   
  
Ray looked around as he sat up in bed and stared at his legs, seeing that both were in a cast. He sighed, not remembering how they both got broken, but he knew it would be a long time before he would walk again. Suddenly, the group heard a loud bang against the window.   
  
"I don't believe this!" exclaimed Peter as he looked at the green-splattered window.  
  
Egon laughed. "He must have followed Janine and Winston back. Let him in, Peter."  
  
Peter shook his head and opened the window. Slimer shot in like he had been shot from a cannon and splattered green goo all over Ray, raining him with slimy kisses.   
  
"Ray!" Slimer said excitedly - he was so glad to see Ray.  
  
"Easy Spud," Peter said. "Ray can't talk just yet, okay? So go easy with him."   
  
Ray smiled a little, shaking his head. Winston glanced at Egon who was smiling at the reunion between the ghost and occultist.   
  
"If Slimer doesn't cheer him up, nothing will," Janine whispered to Egon as Slimer hugged Ray.   
  
Dr. Ling walked into the room, her mouth dropping open in surprise. "Who - WHAT is this?" she asked as she stared at Slimer. The guys quickly explained. Dr. Ling looked upset. "He can't be in here," she said. "I want him out now! Ray's too sick for this."   
  
The guys nodded and ushered Slimer out.   
  
"Sorry Slimer," Peter said. "Humans only."   
  
"Peter!" Janine snapped. "Come on, Slimer. Let's go to the cafeteria."   
  
"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Slimer said.  
  
"Hey, what did I say?" asked Peter, looking at his friends. "It IS humans only and Slimer doesn't qualify."  
  
Winston shook his head. "I have no idea, man."  
  
:"Gentlemen, this is Dr. Soo. He is going to help Ray with his speech," Dr. Ling introduced the man who came in behind her.  
  
Dr Soo looked at The Ghostbusters and shook his head. "In private. I don't work with people here to laugh at my patient."  
  
"Dr Soo, we would never laugh at Raymond," said Egon.  
  
Dr Soo nodded, seeing the sincere look in Egon's eyes, and the lesson began.  
  
*****  
  
Three weeks later, Ray was released and the group was getting ready to return to New York. Winston was helping Ray get ready. "I bet you're ready to go home, huh homeboy?"  
  
"Yes.... I'mmmm…rrr.ready. "  
  
"Hey, shake a leg! Uh sorry, Ray. Egon and Janine have the cab to go to the airport. It's finally time to come back to New York!" cried Peter. He then wrapped his arm around Ray's shoulder. "We're finally going home, Ray!"  
  
"Yes, PPPeter. Home."  
  
****  
  
Peter helped arrange Ray's wheelchair on the plane. He put it in a closet that was across from the seat he was sitting in. "How you doing, buddy?"  
  
Ray smiled at Peter. "FFFFine." He looked out the window. "GGGLad hhhome."  
  
"Yeah. Me too, buddy." Peter smiled at Ray.  
  
Peter placed his hand on Ray's knee. "You look troubled. Care to talk?"  
  
Ray shook his head. "Hard tttalk."  
  
"I know, kid. I know. It's been hard on you, huh?"  
  
Ray nodded and then looked towards Winston, who was sleeping. "WWWinston hhard onnn hhhim mmmore."  
  
Peter nodded. "Yeah. I know it is, buddy," he replied. "I know, but we've gotta be there for him, okay? And you'll let us be there for you?"   
  
Ray closed his eyes but nodded. "Y-Yes Pppp-Peter-hhhate tthis."  
  
"I know, Tex, but you'll get back to normal soon. don't worry, and we'll all help you," Peter said, putting a hand on Ray's shoulder.  
  
Ray nodded, sighing. "Ssslimmer? Wwwhhheree?"   
  
"I think he's riding the wing again," Peter said. "Seems all my peanuts were eaten."  
  
Ray smiled, nodding.   
  
Peter smiled back. "You get some rest, Kid. We're almost home."  
  
Ray shook his head. "Ttttired of rrresting."  
  
"Okay, Tex."  
  
Egon looked over to Peter. "How is he?"  
  
"III ccan ssspeak mmmyself jjjust ffine."  
  
Peter laughed, "Well, you heard the man, Egon. He's fine."  
  
Egon nodded and smiled at Ray. "Yes, Peter. I can see that."   
  
Ray returned a smile at Egon.   
  
****  
  
  
  
The plane finally landed and after going through Customs and picking up their luggage, Winston hailed them a cab and they went back to the firehouse. "Man, it's good to be home!" Winston said.  
  
Peter nodded. "It sure is. Okay, Ray. We have to get you upstairs."  
  
Ray nodded, glancing at the steps.  
  
We should have a ramp in here for you-" Peter started to say.  
  
"Oh Peter," Janine said after she finished checking the machines. "The people that were gonna put the ramp in can't come until tomorrow."  
  
"What?!" Peter cried angrily. "I told them we needed it today!"   
  
"Easy Peter," Egon said. "We will simply carry Raymond up today."   
  
Ray blushed, sighing. Winston smiled. "Come on, buddy," he said as he picked Ray up and took him up the stairs  
  
Peter followed Winston and helped Ray get settled. He smiled as he handed Ray his Stay Puft stuffed toy. "Ttttthank yyyyou." Ray said weakly.   
  
Peter nodded smiling, "Anytime kiddo," he said.   
  
Winston left for a while. Peter smiled and sat down next to Ray. "Ray, not now, but tomorrow, I'd like to talk to you sometime, okay?"   
  
Ray looked down at the ground for a second. "Oookay," he finally said.   
  
Peter nodded, smiling. "Thanks, buddy. You get some rest, okay?"  
  
Ray nodded and closed his eyes. Peter stayed by him until he fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Ray woke up and sighed. He looked over at the guys and saw that they all were sleeping. They each took turns taking him to the bathroom. How long was this going to go on? I can't even go to the bathroom by myself and I've got to go again! Ray thought to himself.  
  
Ray sighed again. He didn't want to wake up Peter, because he knew Peter liked to sleep late. He didn't really want to wake anybody up. He saw his wheelchair close by and grabbed it. He tried to pull himself onto it, but fell on the floor with a THUMP!   
  
Winston opened his eyes slowly and saw Ray sitting on the floor. "Ray?" Winston asked as he got up.   
  
Egon also heard the commotion, rose to his feet and walked over to Ray. "Are you okay, Raymond?" Egon asked and Ray nodded.   
  
"What happened, buddy?" Winston asked   
  
Ray blushed, embarrassed. "Ummm, heeelllpp?" he asked.   
  
Winston nodded, knowing automatically what Ray needed. He helped Ray into the chair and wheeled him to the bathroom. Then when Ray was done, he helped him back in bed.   
  
"Sssooorrrryyy. Thhaannkks," Ray whispered.   
  
"Don't worry about it, buddy. Just get some sleep, okay?" Winston smiled.   
  
Ray returned the smile and closed his eyes.   
  
That morning, Egon was up fixing breakfast. Peter came down the stair running his fingers through his hair. He walked into the kitchen and saw Egon frying bacon. Peter grabbed a piece then turned to his friend and asked, "When did Janine say the workers for the ramp will be in?"  
  
Egon pointed over to where Winston was hammering away. "They're not coming Winston fired them. He's building it. Said he wants in done by the time Ray's up."  
  
Peter nodded and went over to him. "Need help?"  
  
Winston looked up. "Sure. Grab a hammer."  
  
"Okay, but we've got to make this quick. I want to talk to Ray."  
  
Egon walked over to Peter. "Why don't you give Ray a bath and have your talk with him?"  
  
Peter nodded and headed upstairs. Ray was still sleeping so Peter sat by his bed until he woke up. Ray smiled when he saw Peter sitting there. "Mmooorrrning, Ppetter…" Ray said.   
  
"Morning, buddy. I thought I'd help you get ready," Peter said.   
  
Ray nodded, smiling.  
  
Peter carefully removed Ray's top. "So, you mind me giving you a sponge bath? I'm not one of those pretty nurses."  
  
"Nnnooo. Ddddoonn'tt mmmind."  
  
Peter slowly began to wash Ray's back. "So, do you want to talk about what happened?"  
  
Ray shook his head.  
  
"Okay, then let's talk about something else."  
  
Ray nodded. Wwwannt tooo tttalk nnnormmalll"  
  
"You will, Ray - in time."  
  
"NNOoooo nnnooowww!"   
  
Peter gave him a hug. "You will, kid. Soon. I promise, and you know I've never ever broke a promise to you." Ray sighed. Peter stood up. "Okay, now what do you want to put on today?"  
  
"Clllottthes."  
  
"Very funny, Stantz. How about your brown pants, white shirt, and green vest?"  
  
"SSSurrre whhatttevvver."  
  
Peter helped Ray get his shirt and pants on.   
  
"What do you want to do today?" Peter asked making light conversation.   
  
Ray shrugged. "Cccannn'ttt dooo muccchhh…"   
  
"Well, we can have a Star Wars movie fest if you want," Peter smiled. "I know how much you like those movies."   
  
Ray shrugged again. He looked away from Peter. "Kknnnooowwww whhatttt yyyooouuu wwwannnttt…" he muttered.   
  
"You do?" Peter asked "And what's that?"   
  
"Toooo….taaalllkkkk…." Ray closed his eyes.   
  
Peter put a hand on Ray's shoulder. "Yeah, but I don't want to force you to."   
  
Ray glanced at Peter and wiped his eyes.   
  
Peter stood up. "I know this is hard."  
  
"NNooo yooouuu dddoonn'tt! Ttttheeyyy hhhuurrt mmmeee, PPPeeetterrr."  
  
Winston suddenly walked in. "Man, what do you think you're doing to Ray?"  
  
Peter turned towards Winston. "My job. I'm trying to get Ray to talk about this."  
  
"Your job is busting ghosts. Leave him alone!"  
  
"He needs to talk about this, Winston."  
  
"No! I said leave him alone." Winston turned to Ray. "You hungry, home boy? Egon said breakfast is ready." Ray nodded. "Okay, then. I've got to carry you again. The ramp isn't ready."  
  
Ray shook his head. "Nnnooo… Bbbriinng fffood hhheerre."  
  
Winston nodded. "Sure, buddy," he said and glanced at Peter.  
  
Peter kept his mouth shut not and walked from the room, surprised at Winston's reaction to him trying to help Ray out. Peter went into his office and made a phone call to a psychologist he knew who might be able to help Ray. But first, Peter was determined to try to get Ray to talk to him.   
  
Meanwhile Winston brought breakfast up for Ray. Ray smiled a little at him. "Ttthhhaaannnkkk yyyyoouuu," he said.   
  
"Anytime," Winston said, smiling, and started to leave.  
  
"Wwwiinnnsttttooonn?" Ray tried.   
  
Winston turned around.   
  
Ray was picking at his food. "Yyyoouu oookkaayy?"  
  
Winston took a chair and sat down beside Ray. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Ray shook his head. "Nnnooo! I mmmeeean, aaarreee yyyoouuu okkaayy?"  
  
"I'm fine," Winston answered stubbornly.  
  
"Hhhhooww? I'mm nnnoott."  
  
"Ray, then you need to talk to Peter. I'm not Peter."  
  
"Nnnnnoooo! Yoooouuu!"   
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Yooouuu weeerre theerree."  
  
"Y-Yeah. I was," Winston muttered, looking at the floor. "Ray, I don't want you to feel forced to talk about this, okay? Because to be truthful, I don't really want to even remember it."   
  
Ray nodded, not saying anything. He picked a little more at his food. Winston walked over to the window and stared outside at the city. Ray looked at him but didn't say anything.   
  
Ray wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to talk to Winston, but Winston didn't want to seem to talk, so for now he continued to keep quiet. Ray's eyes watered a little. He tried to stop them, but he couldn't help it. Winston turned around and saw.   
  
"Ray?" Winston asked, walking back over to him and sitting next to him.  
  
Ray looked away from Winston.   
  
Winston got up. "Come on. It's time you got out of that bed and take a look outside. Would you like to go outside? I'll have that ramp done by this afternoon."  
  
Ray shook his head. "I'll ssttaayy heerre."  
  
"Nope. No can do," Winston replied as he helped Ray into the wheelchair. "Now you can watch me." Ray half-watched as Winston finished up the ramp. "Okay. Now for a test run. You ready?"  
  
Ray looked but said nothing.  
  
"Yeah. I guess that means yes." Winston took hold of the back of the wheelchair.  
  
"I"lll dooo iitt. Noottt heellppless!" Ray snapped as he grabbed hold of the wheels.  
  
"Okay, buddy. You do it." Ray nodded as he started down the ramp with Winston close behind. He made it to the bottom. Everyone cheered as Ray smiled.  
  
Egon smiled at Ray. "Raymond, do you wish to go for a walk with us?"   
  
Ray returned the smile, knowing Egon didn't mean any harm.   
  
"Come on. I'm coming too," Janine said, putting her coat on   
  
Ray nodded and rolled himself towards the door. Egon smiled as he grabbed the handles of the wheelchair. They decided to just walk around the block..   
  
****  
  
Peter watched them go then closed the door and turned to Winston. "Dwight's coming over to have a talk with Ray. He said it may be a good idea if you stay and talk too."  
  
"No way, man! It's none of his business!"  
  
"Winston, Ray needs to talk but he won't unless you do too. Come on. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for Ray. After all, it is your fau..."  
  
Winston's mild brown eyes sparkled with momentary anger. "Go on! Say it, Peter! You've been dying to! It was my fault!"  
  
Peter had the grace to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Winston. It just slipped out," he mumbled.  
  
The anger left Winston's eyes. "I know, man. I'll talk to Dwight. Is he good?"  
  
"Dwight Summers is one of the best - next to me, of course."  
  
"Ha! Peter, I could run circles around you. How are you doing, Venkman?"  
  
"Hey, Dwight. Come on in. I'd like you to meet Winston Zeddemore, a great friend of mine."  
  
"Glad to meet you, Winston."  
  
"Yeah, same here. Can you help Ray?"  
  
"I'm going to try and maybe you too."  
  
Winston looked at the floor, not saying a word. At that point, Egon, Janine, and Ray came back inside from the cold.   
  
"Whoa!" Janine exclaimed. "It's pretty cold out there!"   
  
"Yes it is," Egon agreed. "Hello, Dwight."   
  
"Hello Egon," Dwight said, shaking his hand.   
  
Ray didn't say anything as Dwight went over to him. "Hello, Ray. It's good to see you again," Dwight said and tried to shake Ray's hand.   
  
Ray folded his arms and tried to roll himself upstairs, but Peter stopped him. "Ray, wait-" Peter started to say.  
  
Nnooo!" Ray said angrily. "Yyyyooouuu thhiiinnnkkk Iiiii'mmm cccrrrraazzzyyy? Ddddooonnnn't yyyooouuu?"  
  
"Of course not, Ray, but you need to talk about what happened," Peter said. "Since you won't talk to me, maybe it would help to talk to someone who doesn't know anything about this."   
  
Ray shook his head tearfully. "Lllleeeavvvveeee mmmmmeeee aaaaaalllooonnneee…" Ray said and wheeled himself upstairs   
  
Peter sighed. "I'm sorry, Dwight."   
  
"Hey, don't worry. I'll get him to talk," Dwight said. "When should we meet?"   
  
"Tomorrow," Peter said.  
  
"Sorry, Peter. I've got a busy day tomorrow with other clients. How about next Tuesday?"  
  
"Okay, Dwight. Next week."  
  
Egon looked up the stairs. "I'm going to talk to Ray."  
  
"You three have done enough talking to Ray. I'll talk to him. Right now, he needs a woman's touch."  
  
None of the group said anything as Janine went upstairs and walked inside the bedroom to find Ray sitting on his bed, the wheelchair turned over on the floor. She hurried over to pick it up.  
  
"Leave it."  
  
Janine looked up and stared at Ray in surprise. "You're speaking normally!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I was doing a Peter and the wheelchair fell over, and the next thing I know, I'm on the floor. I remember hitting my head real hard and then I blacked out for a moment or two. I guess I must've hit something back in place."  
  
"Ray, are you okay?"  
  
"I wish everyone would stop asking me that! No, I'm not okay! My career as a Ghostbuster is over."  
  
"Why would you think that?" Janine asked.  
  
"Why?" Ray laughed. "Look at me, Janine! Thanks to that monster Dwayne, I can't walk anymore."  
  
"The doctor said that's only temporary."  
  
"Sure it is! Tell Peter to tell Dwight to go where the sun doesn't shine! I'm not talking to him!" Ray yelled.  
  
Ray Stantz, since when are you a quitter?" Janine asked angrily.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ray asked, looking away.   
  
"I've never known you to quit like this. Dwight's not here because the guys think that you're crazy. He wants to help you and Winston too," Janine said, folding her arms over her chest.   
  
"I don't care!" Ray snapped. "He doesn't understand. He wasn't there and I'm not going to talk to a complete stranger about this!" he yelled.   
  
"He's not a stranger. You all knew him from college."  
  
"Peter and Egon knew him! I've only met him once!"  
  
"Fine! Then just give up!" Janine snapped and walked outside.   
  
"Maybe I will!" Ray snapped angrily and had tears in his eyes as he listened to Janine's footsteps echo down the hall. Ray sighed as he wiped his eyes. He knew he would have to give Peter his resignation soon. He got out a pad of paper and started to write it, fiercely blinking away the tears in his eyes.   
  
Janine hurried downstairs and walked over to her desk. "Fine! He can be that way," she mumbled under her breath.   
  
Egon stared at her. "I see it didn't go so well. Maybe I should talk to Raymond."  
  
Janine jumped up and began pacing back and forth. "Yeah! Why don't you go try talking to Mr. Self Pity? Now he thinks that he's washed-up as a Ghostbuster."  
  
Peter looked over at her. "Why would he think that?"  
  
"Because," she snarled, "he doesn't believe he'll ever walk again."  
  
"That's just plain silly! Why would he think that?" Peter asked.  
  
Egon turned around without saying a word and went upstairs. He walked into the room and saw that the wheelchair was still turned over. He went over to it and put it upright before turning around to face Ray. "Get into your wheelchair. You and I are going to go see your aunt."  
  
"No."  
  
"I see that your speech has improved. Now get in that chair."  
  
"I can't. I need help."  
  
Egon shook his head. "I said get in and get in now."  
  
Ray stared at him. "I can't! I need help!"  
  
Egon shook his head. "You won't get it from me, Raymond."  
  
Ray tried getting into the wheelchair, but fell flat on the floor again. He had tears in his eyes and he turned away from Egon so he wouldn't see. "Thanks a lot," Ray muttered.   
  
Egon walked out, slamming the door behind him and then standing in front of it, breathing heavily.   
  
The other three ran up the stairs. "What happened?" Winston demanded.  
  
"Nothing. Just helping Ray take his first step."  
  
"What do you mean, Egon?" Peter asked.  
  
"I've got everything under control. Please go back downstairs."  
  
Peter started to say something but the look in Egon eyes stopped him. "Okay Spengs, but I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
As they went back downstairs, Egon open the door to a crack so he could watch. Ray turned himself over and grabbed hold of the wheelchair. It was a struggle, but eventually, he was able to get himself in the chair. Egon then opened the door fully and walked inside. "See? You did it on your own."  
  
"No thanks to you."  
  
"You didn't need my help. Now let's go see your aunt."  
  
Ray folded his arms in frustration before he rolled himself down the ramp, out the firehouse and over to Ecto. He pulled himself from the wheelchair as Winston held it steady for him and got into the back seat. Once he had his seat belt fastened, Winston folded up the wheelchair and placed it in the back of Ecto.  
  
The others got in and Peter drove them to Aunt Lois's place. They got out and once the wheelchair was taken from the back of Ecto, unfolded and wheeled over, Ray pulled himself into the wheelchair and looked up at the house as Peter shut the door where Ray had been seated. Egon walked up the stairs leading to the front door and knocked. They waited for a short time until Aunt Lois came to the door.  
  
"Hi Ray's Aunt Lois," Egon said with a smile.   
  
"Hello Egon," she replied. "Peter, Winston," she nodded at all three of them   
  
Ray was being quiet. Peter could tell that he was embarrassed.   
  
"Aren't you going to say hello to your aunt, Ray?" Aunt Lois asked him.   
  
Ray blushed. "Hi, Aunt Lois. Sorry," he said.  
  
"Never mind," she said. "Come inside, all of you. It's cold out."  
  
Ray stared at the stairs. There was no way he was going to get the wheelchair up there. "Peter and I will go around the back."  
  
"Sure, kid."  
  
Once inside, everyone had a nice time. Even Ray was more cheerful but the day ended too soon and they all went home where Slimer greeted them. The week went by too quickly for Ray when he woke up Tuesday morning. Before he knew it, Ecto was parked outside Dwight Summers' office. After getting Ray in, the other three Ghostbusters waited until they would be needed.   
  
Dwight sat down beside Ray. "So Ray, tell me how you feel."  
  
"Angry. Upset. Confused. How AM I supposed to feel?"  
  
"I see - and who are you angry at?"  
  
Ray gulped. He didn't want to say.  
  
"Ray?"  
  
"Winston."  
  
"And why are you upset with Winston?"  
  
Ray turned away. "He could've stopped that man from hurting me."  
  
"I see and that's also why you are upset and confused?"  
  
Ray nodded. "Why didn't he find me in time? Why did he let that maniac hurt me?"   
  
TBC 


	6. Past,Present and Future 6 Final part

Part 6  
  
Dwight, "Ray, Winston did his best to find you. You have to understand that,"   
  
Ray folded his arms. "Well I don't!" He started crying. "Great, just great," he said in a frustrated voice, wiping the tears from his eyes quickly.   
  
"Ray, would it help if you told Winston how you feel?" Dwight asked.   
  
"How in the world would that help?" Ray snapped. "Winston will hate me!"   
  
"No he won't. Please Ray, let me try to help you two," Dwight said. "Perhaps you should tell me everything that happened first."   
  
Ray looked away. "And why would I want to do that?"   
  
"Ray, I know this is hard, but Peter's right - you do need to talk about it. Maybe if Winston were here, it would help him understand a little bit how you feel too," Dwight said.   
  
Ray nodded, sighing. "Fine. Whatever. I don't even care anymore."   
  
Dwight sighed, and shaking his head, he walked out into the waiting room. "Mr. Zeddemore?"  
  
Winston looked up.   
  
"I feel that Ray needs to have you with him," Dwight said. "I'd like you two to wait out here."  
  
"If you think that's the best Dwight, we will," said Egon.   
  
Peter glared at Dwight, but said nothing.  
  
Winston nodded as he walked inside and saw that Ray was staring at the floor.   
  
Dwight motioned for Winston to sit down. "Winston, Ray has something to say to you and I want you to let him finish before you say anything." Dwight turned to Ray. "All right, Ray, you have the floor. Now take your time."  
  
Ray slowly looked up at Winston. "I'm sorry. I can't help it. I don't want to feel this way. Why didn't you find me sooner?" He wiped his eyes. "He hurt me."  
  
"Oh, God! Ray, did he ra..."  
  
"Winston, I told you not to interrupt!" Dwight scolded.  
  
Ray shook his head. "He had one of those guys hit my legs over and over again with a steel bar. It hurt so badly and I kept hoping that you or the guys would come, but you didn't. You didn't come!" Winston placed his hand on Ray's shoulder, but Ray only looked away and mumbled, "I waited. Why didn't you come? Why did Dwayne hurt me?"  
  
Winston glanced at Dwight and he motioned for him to go ahead and talk. "Ray, man. We were looking everywhere for you," Winston started.   
  
Ray turned around. "Then why didn't you find me?"   
  
Winston looked down. "That's my fault, homeboy. I should have told the guys about Dwayne a long time ago," he said, blinking back the tears that stung in his eyes   
  
"Yeah, you should have!" Ray snapped angrily and folded his arms, turning away from Winston.   
  
*****  
  
Peter and Egon were both leaning against the door listening. Peter looked up at Egon and growled, "I knew it! I knew Winston took too long to tell his story! We should've left the minute we knew Ray was taken!"  
  
"Calm down, Peter! Winston had to tell us. We couldn't go in blind."  
  
"Damn it, Egon! If we had just left and found Ray in time…" Peter swallowed the lump he had in his throat. "Ray would've been all right, but instead that maniac Dwayne broke both his legs and slightly fractured his skull. It's a miracle that Ray's alive and talking again."  
  
"Yes it is, and I want you to stop."  
  
"Stop? Stop doing what?"  
  
"Blaming Winston. It's not his fault."  
  
"Then whose fault is it?" growled Peter. "Because from where I'm standing, it is."  
  
Egon shook his head. "Peter, you don't mean that."  
  
"Don't I?"  
  
"I thought you didn't blame Winston."  
  
Peter turned around and left the waiting room silently.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Winston had tears in his eyes. "I said I was sorry, Ray," he said, "and I mean it."   
  
Ray didn't say anything. His eyes were watering too. "Just leave me alone," he said. "Everyone." He started to wheel himself from the room.   
  
Winston grabbed the wheelchair before he could get very far. "I don't think your session is done, Ray. Please try to understand. What's wrong with you? Why are you acting this way? What happened to the Ray Stantz I knew?"  
  
Ray stared at him. His eyes were cold as he answered, "That Ray Stantz died. Now leave me alone." He wheeled past Winston and out the door passing by Peter and Egon. He wheeled himself outside and waited by Ecto to go home.   
  
Dwight walked from his office shaking his head. "It's going to take time. Pete, you might want to try and talk to him. You too, Egon and Winston."  
  
The guys nodded and walked out towards Ecto. Winston opened the door and started to help Ray inside. "Leave me alone!" Ray snapped. "I can do it myself."   
  
Without a word, Winston let go of the wheelchair and quietly sat in front with Egon who was driving. "Give him time Winston," Egon muttered. Winston just stared out the window.   
  
There was little conversation on the way back to the firehouse. Ray wheeled himself upstairs and managed to get himself into bed.   
  
****  
  
The guys were all sitting down at the table. Peter stared at Winston. "We heard what Ray said in there."  
  
"So what are we going to do? I don't like seeing Ray this way," Winston replied sadly.  
  
"None of us do, but we have to give him time," said Egon.   
  
"When do his casts come off?" Janine asked as she joined the group.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah! When?" Slimer chimed in excitedly.  
  
"Next week," answered Egon. "Then he starts therapy."  
  
"Yes, and I'm going to get him walking again if my name isn't Winston Zeddemore ."  
  
"Yeah, if he'll let you. "  
  
"He will, Pete."  
  
"I hope so, Winston. I hope so. Hey, I've got an idea on how to cheer Ray up. Let's take a vacation."  
  
"Is that to cheer Ray up Pete, or you?"  
  
"Hey Winston, we all need cheering up." Peter answered with a smile.   
  
Winston sighed, not knowing whether Ray would go for that or not. Peter went up to the bedroom after lunch.   
  
"What do you want, Peter?" Ray asked. "Why can't you guys just leave me alone?"   
  
"Ray, we're trying to help," Peter said.   
  
"Well, I don't want your help!" Ray said. "I can do things on my own."   
  
Peter sighed, knowing he wasn't getting anywhere. "Hey, Tex. How does a vacation sound to you?"  
  
Ray just stared at Peter.   
  
"T-The guys and I just thought that might be what we all need to calm down," Peter suggested.  
  
"Peter, I said before to leave me alone and I mean it!" Ray said. "And no, I don't want to go anywhere! I can't even walk, remember?"   
  
Peter just shook his head. "Okay, Ray. You just sit there feeling sorry for yourself." At that, Peter left the room.   
  
Ray sat in his wheelchair for a long time, staring at the door. Suddenly, he grabbed his radio off the nightstand and threw it across the floor. Peter just shook his head. "If you need me .You know where I'm at ." And then he left the room leaving Ray alone  
  
*****  
  
The week went by quickly. The guys were kept busy busting ghosts. Ray was told to answer the phone because Janine had to go with them. He sat and waited for the phone to ring, sighing as it rang yet again. "Hello. Ghostbusters. Yeah, I see. Okay, they'll be right there. Yes. Okay. I've got the address." Ray hung up and muttered, "Man! Some people sure are pushy. No wonder why Janine gets so crabby!" He looked up to see Ecto pull in. He watched as the guys got out. They looked tired. "You got another call."  
  
"Now?" moaned Peter.  
  
"Yes, now."  
  
"Not me," said Janine. "I've had it. I'm not paid to do this."  
  
"I'll go," said Egon.  
  
"No!" Ray shouted, scaring everyone. "NO ONE GOES ALONE!"  
  
Everyone turned around when Ray said that. The engineer was trying to hold back the tears in his eyes. "No one goes alone," Ray repeated, glaring angrily at them.  
  
Peter walked up to Ray. "Okay, Tex. We won't. The rest of us will go."   
  
Ray nodded. "Good," he said, folding his arms as he watched them leave.   
  
An hour later, they were back from the bust. Ray looked miserable. "It's not fair! I want to bust ghosts, too!"  
  
Winston glanced at Peter, concerned. Egon walked up to Ray. "Ray? Come upstairs with me for a minute," Egon said.   
  
Ray sighed, feeling like he didn't have a choice. He let Egon push him upstairs. Ray had gotten his casts off his legs two days ago, but he still couldn't walk and he was getting more and more frustrated.   
  
Egon wheeled him over to the bunk area. "Raymond, I wish to speak with you," Egon said.   
  
Ray kept quiet.   
  
Egon sat down. "It's been two days since your casts were removed and you haven't even tried to walk."  
  
"I have too! Do you think I don't want to walk? "  
  
"No, I think you do, but I also think you gave up. Well, I'm sorry Raymond, but there's no way are we going to let you give up. Peter, Winston, Janine and yes, even Slimer are going to work with you everyday until you get the strength back into your legs. Your first lesson begins now." Egon walked over to the door. "Okay, guys. Bring it in."   
  
Peter and Winston brought in a machine that had bars on the end of it. Egon wheeled the machine over to him. "Ray, this is a lifting machine. It's to exercise your legs to get them strong again. What you do…"  
  
"I know what to do!" snapped Ray.  
  
Egon sighed, glancing in Peter's direction. "Raymond, we are trying to help you. Please understand that."   
  
Ray nodded, blinking back the tears in his eyes. "I'm just so frustrated, Egon! I can't stand this anymore!"   
  
"That's good, then. Let's work at it so you won't have to stand it," Peter said.   
  
Ray sighed. He continued to try and the guys cheered him on. At the end of the day, he was exhausted. "I…can't do anymore…" Ray said.  
  
"One more, Tex. Please." encouraged Peter. "If you do one more, I'll buy you a gallon of pickle-flavored ice cream. Your favorite."  
  
For the first time in a long while, Ray gave Peter a huge smile. "Peter! Pickle-flavored ice cream! Gross!"  
  
Egon, Winston, and Janine all made faces, but Slimer got all excited. "Pickle-flavored ice cream? Where? Where?" He floated off in search of it.   
  
Ray did the last repetition. "I did it, guys! I did it!"  
  
"You sure did, homeboy. You sure did," said Winston.  
  
Ray smiled. "I think I can do one more."  
  
"No. That's enough for now," said Egon. "More later. Then the real training starts."  
  
Ray nodded, tired. Peter helped him up and wheeled him back to his bed where Ray took a nap before going to see Dwight later that afternoon. "Peter, I really don't want to go," Ray said as they pulled up to Dwight's office.   
  
"Ray, you need to talk about this and you won't talk about it with any of us," Peter said.  
  
"Fine! If you want me to talk, maybe I will, but not to Dwight!" Ray snapped, folding his arms over his chest.   
  
"Raymond… Please, we're only trying to help," Egon said.   
  
"Help? Ha! You guys weren't even there. You have no idea what that monster did to me. No idea," Ray said angrily.  
  
Egon put a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps not, Raymond, but we want you to understand that we are trying to help you overcome what happened to you."   
  
Ray nodded. "Okay. Let's get this over with." Ray rolled himself in. "Hey, Dwight we're here. Let's get this bull session going."  
  
"Ray, I think you're ready for a group discussion."  
  
"You mean with strangers?"  
  
"No. I meant that I think we can have Peter and Egon join us."   
  
"All right, you're the doctor."   
  
Dwight opened the door and looked out into the waiting room. "Peter, Egon - you two can come in now."  
  
That afternoon Ray told his story. Egon had to turn away so they wouldn't notice his tears. Peter kept clenching his fist. Winston just sat silently as Ray spoke. Once the session was over and the group went outside, Winston struck the top of Ecto hard with his fist.   
  
"Easy, Winston. It will be okay," said Peter.  
  
"Man, Peter. I can't believe Dwayne did that to Ray. No wonder he's been so down and not the Ray we know."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I wish I could just strangle that monster as Ray called him," replied Peter.  
  
"Let's get Ray home," said Egon, still angry at what he learned.  
  
****  
  
Later that night, Egon found himself staring at the TV. Peter walked down to the second floor and found Egon sitting in front of the couch. "Couldn't sleep?" Peter asked, sitting next to him.  
  
Egon jumped. He quickly wiped his eyes and Peter saw that he wasn't really watching the television. Oh Peter, I didn't hear you come in," Egon quickly said and started to get up. "No. I was just watching a movie but I'm going to go to bed now…"   
  
"Hold it, Spengs," Peter said. "You're not getting away from me that easily."   
  
Egon sighed. "I'm not?"   
  
Peter shook his head. "No," he said. "I know you too well for that, Spengs. Should I make the cocoa or will you?"   
  
Egon got up. "I'll make it. You don't add marshmallows."  
  
"After Stay Puft, can you blame me?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
The two friends went into the kitchen. After Egon made the cocoa - with marshmallows for him and plain for Peter - they sat down. "I know what happened to Ray was bad, but I didn't think it would be like what he described. Peter, why would another human inflict pain on another human?"  
  
"I don't know, Spengs. I wish I did." Peter answered. "If I did, I'd be able to stop wars from ever happening again."  
  
Egon paused for a moment, taking a slow sip. "I just wanted to run out of there. I felt so sick."  
  
"Yeah, me too. I think I did get sick," Peter replied.  
  
"At least now we know why Ray's been acting the way he has. Peter, do you think he'll ever be okay again? I mean really okay?"  
  
"I hope so, Egon. I hope so."  
  
****  
  
Far, far, far away from the safety of the firehouse in another dimension, thunder roared and lightning streaked across the sky. This was not ordinary lightning. It was much more powerful. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck a sphere and cracked it open. Slowly, a dark mist came out and formed into what was once Dwayne Hicks.  
  
"Free! Free at last! I'll make them pay for trapping me here. But first, I'll make Zee and Chubby suffer! Dwayne began laughing. At first it was low then it built up until it was echoing throughout the dimension he was trapped in.  
  
****  
  
Ray stared at Winston, who was standing across the floor. "You've got to be kidding. You want me to walk over to you?"  
  
"I want you to try. Ray, it's been two weeks since they removed the casts. Egon said you've been doing great with the lifting machine and we think it's time for you to try and walk."  
  
"That easy for you to say," the occultist replied. "You're not the one in this wheelchair. Winston, I want to walk again but I can't."  
  
"Raymond Francis Stantz, that word is not, nor should it be in your vocabulary. I never want to hear you say I can't again. Now you get up and walk over to Winston."  
  
"Hello to you too, Janine," Ray said as Winston looked up and smiled at her  
  
Janine returned the smile. "We've got a call so Peter, Egon, and I are going to check it out."  
  
Ray stared at her. "Is it safe?"  
  
"Egon said it's only a class five."  
  
"Oh they can be slimy and annoying but I guess three people can handle it. Just don't separate."  
  
"Ray, we're professionals. We three can handle a simple class five," said Peter as he walked into the bedroom. "Okay Ms. Melnitz, we're waiting."  
  
"I'm coming," Janie replied as she followed Peter from the room, mumbling. "You better be giving me a raise soon."  
  
****  
  
All was quiet when Dwayne arrived at the firehouse. He hid and waited for his time to strike.  
  
Winston placed his hand on the wheelchair. "Try again!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I am trying! I can't do it!" Ray cried as he tried again and fell back into the wheelchair.  
  
Winston stepped away. "Try harder, Ray. I know you can do it."  
  
Ray slowly stood up again, balancing himself against the wheelchair. "Now slowly walk towards me," Winston said.   
  
Ray nodded as he tried to take a step, but fell down. He sighed as Winston hurried over to help him up. "I can't, Winston! I just can't do it."  
  
"Okay, homeboy. We're going to give it a rest for a while. I'm going down to fix some coffee. You want a cup?" Ray nodded. "Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes. You rest, okay?" Winston said as he left the room.  
  
It had been over a few minutes and Winston had not returned from the kitchen. Curious, Ray slowly wheeled his chair to the ramp and started down when he heard a voice he had hoped he would never hear again.  
  
"Okay, Zee. Now that I've got you taken care of, time to find Chubby."  
  
Ray looked down and saw Winston lying on the floor with Dwayne's ghost floating over him. Dwayne looked up and grinned. "I see you, Chubby, and I'm coming for you!"  
  
Dwayne flew up at Ray, grabbed him, and threw him to the floor. Then, he took his wheelchair and threw it out the window. He flew at Ray then grabbed him by his arm and lifted him off the floor. Ray let out a gasp. "Come on, Chubby. I want you to watch me kill Zee - something I should have done a long time ago." He flew down the stairs, dropped Ray in the middle of the floor and then flew towards Winston. "You die today, Zee!" he screamed.   
  
"Leave Winston alone!" Ray yelled.  
  
"Who's going to stop me?" Dwayne snarled at him.  
  
"I am." Ray slowly pulled himself to his feet. "I won't let you hurt Winston."  
  
Dwayne ignored him, moving in to kill Winston. Ray slowly moved towards his locker. He made it and grabbed his proton pack. "Hey dipstick!"  
  
Dwayne turned around and Ray blasted him at full power. The ghost screamed as he tried to get away, but Ray held on tight. He knew if he let go Dwayne, would escape. Slimer, having heard the racket, suddenly appeared.   
  
"Slimer! The trap! Get the trap!" Ray yelled. Quickly Slimer got a trap, threw it under Dwayne, and opened it. And for the second time, Dwayne was sucked up into the trap. Ray hurried over and picked it up. "Now you're going in our containment unit." He gave the trap to Slimer, who took it downstairs and placed it in the unit. Ray then hurried over to Winston to see if he was okay.  
  
Winston moaned. "It's okay, Winston. You'll be fine," Ray said. He looked up when he heard Ecto pulling into the firehouse.   
  
"Ray, what happened?" Egon asked.   
  
"Yeah! What happened? We saw your wheelchair lying in the street. Are you and Winston okay?" asked a concerned Peter.  
  
Ray told them everything. "I don't know what Dwayne did to him," Ray said.  
  
Winston slowly opened his eyes.   
  
"You're all right, buddy," Peter said, standing next to him.   
  
Winston sat up, confused. "Ray?" he asked.  
  
Ray nodded, smiling. "You okay?"   
  
"Yeah, m'man. Just got a killer headache," Winston moaned.   
  
"I'm calling 9-1-1," Janine said.  
  
"I'll be all right, Janine," Winston insisted. "Hey Ray, where's Dwayne?"   
  
"I um, trapped him. Slimer put him into the containment this time," Ray said and Winston nodded.  
  
Suddenly Winston realized something. "Wait a minute, Ray. How did you trap him?"  
  
"I, um, managed to get over to my locker…" Ray said.   
  
"You walked, didn't you?" Winston asked   
  
"Uh, yeah. I guess I did," Ray said. "Winston! I walked!" he shouted excitedly.   
  
Peter, Egon, and Janine all came over to Ray. "I knew you could! Ray, I just knew it!" Peter yelled as he gave Ray a hug.  
  
"Yes. I quite agree," Egon added in with a smile.  
  
"Ray we're so proud of you," said Janine.  
  
Ray looked at Winston " Winston, are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I am, thanks to you, homeboy. You saved my life, Ray."  
  
Ray smiled. "I'm sorry I was rough on you, Winston. I was so angry with you, but when I saw Dwayne was going to kill you, I had to do something. I love you, Winston."  
  
Winston smiled and gave Ray a hug. Suddenly the phone rang and Ray slowly went to the steps. "Come on, guys. We've got a ghost to bust." At that, Ray went down the steps one at a time.  
  
"Do you want to tell him, Egon?" asked Peter.  
  
Egon shook his head. "I don't have the heart."  
  
"Tell him what?" asked Winston.  
  
"That was the phone on the TV," answered Peter.  
  
Ray sat down and waited for his friends with a huge smile on his face. He was going to be all right and so was Winston.  
  
The End 


End file.
